I'm a Witch!
by Saras SasuSaku-chan
Summary: Chapter 8 Up! It's Camping time! Sakura dkk camping di hutan Nofus Alefour dalam rangka penutupan MOS. Siapa sangka dibalik kedok penutupan MOS ada rencana jahat yang tersembunyi/"Mati!"/"SAKURA!"/"Aaahhh!"/my first fic :)
1. Chapter 1

**I'm a Witch! By Sarastriyani97**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Gaje, typos, abal-abal, garing :p**

**Met membaca :D**

**Prolog**

"Sakuraa…!"

"emmhh..uaahheemm.." , seorang gadis berambut pink menggeliat malas di kasurnya. Lalu menutup telinganya dengan bantal.

"Sakura! Ini sudah pagi! Ayo cepat bangun!"

"Tapi ini kan hari minggu..ugh.."

"Okaa-san tidak mau tau, ayo banguun... hari ini kita daftar ulang ke sekolah barumu! Ayo banguun!"

"Uuuh... Okaa-san! Kan yang sekolah Sakura! Kenapa Kaa-san yang ribut.. uaahheem.."

"Hehehe.. Sudah, mandi dulu sana! Habis itu kita sarapan."

"Uuh.. iya-iya.."

**~~oOo~~**

Sakura Haruno, gadis manis berambut merah muda dan memiliki mata emerald itu segera melesat(?) ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan badannya. Lalu dengan kecepatan yang sama dia menggunakan pakaiannya. Kemeja lengan pendek bermotif kotak-kotak berwarna merah muda dan jeans hitam panjang yang dia padukan dengan sepatu kets hitam milikknya.

"Yosh! Aku siaap!" teriak Sakura.

"Heii, Sakura! Ayo cepat turun! Kita sarapan!" teriak seseorang dari bawah.

"Iya, Ka-saaan! Sakura turun!"

Sakura keluar dari kamarnya dan berlari di tangga.

"Sakura, hati-hati. Nanti kamu bisa..."

"Aduh!" , Sakura terpeleset di tangga terakhir. Tapi anehnya, dia tidak terjatuh. Malah dia merasa ada yang mencegahnya terjatuh. Namun Sakura tidak menghiraukannya.

"Sakura, kamu gak apa-apa? Tuh kan, Kaa-san bilang hati-hati." Okaa-san segera menghampiri Sakura yang masih bingung di tempat.

"Ngg.. Oh..Kaa-san, Sakura baik-baik saja. Ayo kita sarapan." Ajak Sakura.

**~~oOo~~**

Sakura hanya melamun di meja makan. Dia masih bingung memikirkan kejadian di tangga tadi.

"Sakura, kenapa? Kok sejak tadi melamun terus?" Tanya seseorang yang langsung membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"Ngg.. Otoo-san.. Sakura tidak apa-apa. Ayo makan! Itadakimasu!"

Sakura memakan nasi gorengnya dengan lahap. Tanpa memperhatikan ada dua pasang mata yang melihatnya sambil tersenyum.

"Genma-san! Boleh tolong bikinkan Sakura jus strawberry?" kata Sakura pada kepala pelayan di rumah itu.

"Tentu boleh, Sakura-chan. Tunggu sebentar." Kata pelayan itu sambil tersenyum dan berjalan menuju dapur.

"Ini jusnya Sakura-chan. Ahh.."

"Genma-san! Hati-hati.." Sakura mengulurkan tangannya untuk mencegah jus strawberrynya tumpah.

"Yaaayy..! akhirnya keluar jugaa!" terdengar teriakan Okaa-san Sakura.

Sakura terbelalak melihat gelas yang berisi jus itu melayang di hadapannya. Genma segera mengambil gelas itu, dan meletakkannya di meja makan.

"A-ap-apa yang terjadi?", Sakura masih bingung, ditambah lagi Okaa-sannya yang melompat kegirangan.

"Akhirnyaa~ setelah bertahun-tahun itu keluar jugaa..!"

"Oke, jadi apanya yang keluar?" , Sakura menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kamu seorang penyihir, Sakura!" teriak Okaa-san.

"What?!", Sakura berteriak tidak kalah keras dan melengking dari Okaa-san.

**~~oOo~~**

**Sakura's POV**

Oke, apa sebenanrnya yang terjadi?

Pagi ini aku bangun sebagai seorang gadis biasa yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

Dan voila! ketika sarapan, tiba-tiba saja Okaa-san mengatakan kalau aku adalah seorang penyihir.

Hell, memangnya aku anak kecil yang gampang dibohongi.

Eh, tapi kenapa gelas itu bisa melayang? Berbagai pertanyaan terus berkecamuk di benakku.

Atau jangan-jangan…

**End Sakura's POV**

**~~oOo~~**

"What?! Coba ulangi sekali lagi."

"Iya Sakura, kamu seorang penyihir." Kata Okaa-san yang disambut anggukan Otoo-san.

"Ha? Kok bisa?" Sakura masih cengo.

"Iya, karena kamu keturunan penyihir. Okaa-san dan Otoo-san adalah seorang penyihir. Tapi kami tidak pernah menunjukkan kekuatan kami, supaya kamu tidak syok."

Sakura melongo sejenak lalu tertawa keras.

"Hahahahaha… Kalian sekongkol mau ngerjain aku ya? Ini tanggal berapa sih? Ulang tahunku kan masih lama. Atau jangan-jangan ini reality show di TV yang sering ngerjain orang itu ya? Atau jangan jangan ini semua rencana Sasori-nii ya? Oi, Sasori-ni! Keluar dong! Udah kebongkar semua rencanamu niihh!" Ceroscos Sakura yang hanya membuat orang tua geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ini gak bercanda, Sakura. Lihat nih." Kata Otoo-san lalu menggerakkan tangannya dan sebuah piring di atas meja terangkat-ralat- melayang di hadapan Sakura, dan sukses membuat Sakura bengong di tempat.

"Nah, sekarang Sakura percaya kan?" kata Otoo-san lagi.

Sakura yang masih memasang tampang bloon hanya mengangguk.

.

.

**TBC**

**Hiyaa.. Prolog Fic pertamaku akhirnya selesaii :D**

**Maaf ya kalo gaje, alna fic pertama niih **

**Untuk itu Saras minta saran dari temen-temen sekalian, kasitau apa kekurangan Saras di fic ini. Biar bisa lebih memuaskan di chapter depan **

**Makasi buat yang udah mau baca :D**

**Review please..**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm a Witch! By Sarastriyani97**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Gaje, typos, abal-abal, garing :p**

**Met membaca :D**

**Chapter 2: Kesan Pertama**

"Okaa-san, kalau Sakura penyihir berarti Sasori-nii juga dong?" Sakura bertanya dengan tampang bloon.

"Iya dong! Memangnya kamu kira di bener-bener sekolah di luar negeri. Halah kayak Okaa-san banyak uang aja. Dia sekolah di SMA Nofus Alefour Konoha. Sama dengan sekolah yang akan kamu masuki nanti." Kata Okaa-san dengan semangat.

"Lha? Okaa-san kan memang punya banyak uang. Buktinya Okaa-san punya cabang restoran dimana-mana, Otoo-san apalagi. Perusahaan Haruno Corp. kan Otoo-san yang megang. Jelaslah Sakura percaya kalo Sasori-nii sekolah di luar negeri!" kata Sakura dengan dongkol.

"Hehehehe... iya deh Okaa-san kalah. Sana siapin baju-baju kamu. Nanti kan Sakura tinggal di asrama."

"Asyiiikk! Bisa ketemu Sasori-nii!" Sakura melompat kegirangan.

"Ya..ya.. kamu ni udah SMA kelakuannya masih kayak anak kecil aja. Ayo cepat, nanti Okaa-san anterin kamu belanja kebutuhan kamu." Kata Okaa-san sambil mendorong-dorong Sakura ke kamarnya.

"Yaayy! Shoppiiiing!" Sakura makin menggila(?). Segera saja Okaa-san menggetok kepala Sakura agar cepat. Akhirnya Sakura misuh-misuh gaje ke kamarnya.

**~~oOo~~**

_sousa kanashimi wo yasashisa ni__  
__jibun rashisa wo chikara ni__  
__mayoinagarademo ii arukidashite__  
__mou ikkai mou ikkai_

Klik!

"Halo?"

"Halo Sakura-chaan!"

"Sasori-nii! Nii-chan ganti nomor? Kok gak bilang-bilang?" ceroscos Sakura di telepon.

"Hehehehe... enggak kok. Ini nii-chan pinjam handphone temen."

"Huh, dasar gak modal!"

"Sakura-chan apa kabar? Nii-chan udah denger dari Kaa-san, katanya kekuatanmu udah keluar. Kok baru sekarang sih? Nii-chan udah dari SD loo…"

"Huh, biarin! Jadi ini ya, yang bikin sekolah kita gak pernah sama? Sakura baik-baik aja kok. Cuma agak bingung dikit."

"Hehehe.. ngapain bingung? Udaah, gak usah bingung-bingung, nanti juga kamu ngerti sendiri. Eeh… udah yaa, nih yang punya telpon marah-marah… Iih! Iya sabar Itachi! Udah yaa, besok juga kita ketemu. Bubya Sakura-chaan!"

Sakura hanya terkikik geli mendegar kelakuan Nii-channya itu. "Iya. Dasar gak modal. Bubya Sasori-nii!"

Klik!

Sakura beranjak dari kasurnya dan berjalan menuju kopernya yang masih kosong. Lalu memasukkan beberapa bajunya kesana.

"Sakuraaa! Ada surat!" teriak Kaa-san dari bawah. Sakura mengerinyitkan dahi. Sebelum ini di tidak pernah menerima surat apapun.

"Iya, Kaa-san. Sakura turun!" Sakura segera menuruni tangga, dan mendapati sebuah surat dengan amplop cokelat berukuran besar di atas meja. Di bagian pojok ada namanya dan cap SMA Nofus Alefour Konoha. Sakura segera membukanya. Dan di dapatinya berkas-berkas tanda bahwa ia telah diterima di SMA tersebut. Di lampiran bagian belakang terdapat kertas cokelat tebal yang berisi barang-barang yang wajib dia bawa untuk sekolah nanti. Namun bukan semua itu yang dipusingkan. Satu hal yang bikin di penasaran.

"Kaa-san, darimana mereka tau kalau aku penyihir dan akan masuk sekolah itu? Kan baru tadi pagi Sakura tau kalau Sakura penyihir."

"Gubrak deh, itu mah pertanyaan sepele. Sihir gitu loh!" kata Okaa-san dengan pedenya.

"Oh, gitu ya?" kata Sakura cengo. Kaa-san mengangguk-ngangguk mantap.

"Terus, Sakura harus beli di mana ini barang-barang semua? Apaan nih, tongkat sihir, buku mantra, seragam, jubah, apaan lagi nih? Kuali masak? Hadeh.." Sakura geleng-geleng kepala.

"Hei, itu yang tertulis disana semuanya penting, Sakura. Kuali masak itu untuk pelajaran meracik ramuan sihir. Jangan dianggap sepele tuh."

"Terus belinya dimana~?" rengek Sakura.

"Nanti belinya di Nofus Alefour Town, sama Sasori-nii." Celetuk Otoo-san tiba-tiba.

"Hmm.. . gitu.." Sakura manggut-manggut gaje.

**~~oOo~~**

**The next day...**

**Sakura's POV**

Haduuh, perutku serasa dililit-lilit dengan tali.

Hari ini aku akan berangkat ke sekolah baruku. SMA Nofus Alefour Konoha.

Hiks, sedih rasanya akan berpisah dengan Genma-san yang baik, Otoo-sanku yang paling ganteng, dan Okaa-san yang cempreng.

"Sakuraa..! ayo turun! Bisnya sudah sampai!" teriak Kaa-san dari bawah.

Tuh kan, Kaa-sanku memang cempreng.

"Iya Kaa-san!"

Aku segera menggotong koperku yang lumayan berat dan memakai tas ranselku.

"Hhh.. Yosh! Semangat Sakura!" aku menarik nafas, menenangkan diri. Hei, sebentar lagi aku akan bertemu teman baru yang tidak 'biasa'. Wajar kan kalau aku gugup?

"Sakuraa..!"

"Iyaaa…!"

Aku segera turun dan menuju depan rumah. Di sana semua orang yang ada di rumahku sudah menunggu.

"Sakura berangkat dulu ya, semuanya!"

Aku memeluk Otoo-san, Okaa-san, dan yang terakhir Genma-san .

"Jaga diri ya Sakura-chan."

"Iya, Genma-san. Kapan-kapan kirimkan aku jus Strawberry buatan Genma yaa."

Genma-san hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Dadah semuanyaa!"

Aku berjalan menuju bis yang berwarna putih dengan logo sekolah di depannya lalu memasukinya.

**End Sakura's POV**

**~~oOo~~**

"Ini teman baru kalian yang terakhir. Namanya Sakura Haruno." Kata seseorang berambut hitam panjang dan memiliki mata seperti ular.

"Hai Sakura-san!" kata hampir semua orang di bis itu serempak. Sakura hanya meringis dan melambaikan tangan kaku.

"Haruno-san, silakan duduk. Kita akan segera terbang." Kata supir bis menyeramkan itu sambil menggunakan headsetnya. Sakura cengo. Ha? Terbang? Batinnya.

Sakura segera berjalan mencari kursi yang kosong, karena tampaknya seluruh kursi di bi situ terisi.

"Sakura-chan! Duduk di sini!" teriak seorang cowok yang berambut kuning jabrik dan bermata sapphire.

"Oi, teme. Ijinkan Sakura-chan duduk di sini. Kasihan dia." Kata orang itu pada teman di sebelahnya.

"Hn. Tidak boleh." Balas cowok yang berambut warna biru dongker dengan model mirip pantat ayam dan memiliki mata onyx.

"Sasuke, biarkan Sakura-chan duduk di situ. Benar kata Naruto-kun. Kasihan dia. Dia orang baru." Kata seorang cewek di deretan kursi seberang yang memiliki rambut indigo dan mata lavender.

"Hn. Tetap tidak boleh. Tasku tidak dapat tempat." Kata cowok yang disebut Sasuke. Ia lalu bersikukuh mempertahankan tasnya yang akan direbut Naruto.

"Cepat pidahkan!"

"Hn. Gak mau."

Sementara itu Sakura hanya memasang tampang bloon di depan mereka. Tiba-tiba bus itu berbelok menuju jembatan yang belum jadi. Bis itu melaju semakin cepat.

"Sakura-chan! Sini! Duduk di bawah saja! Disampingku! Bis sudah mau lepas landas, aku yang akan memegangmu! Ino bantu aku memegangnya!" kata cewek bermata lavender itu.

"Hn. Cepat Sakura-chan!" kata cewek bermata aquamarine dan berkuncir kuda.

Sakura segera mengikuti kata kedua cewek itu. Dia duduk di bawah dengan wajah yang pucat karena kecepatan bis itu.

"Orochimaru-sensei! Ada yang tidak dapat tempat duduk!" teriak seseorang di belakang.

"Yak, kita akan segera lepas landas dalam hitungan 5..4.."

"Baka! Orochimaru-sensei selalu menggunakan headset dimanapun kapanpun!" kata Ino.

"…3…2…1…"

BRRRZZZZ…

Tiba-tiba bis bergetar hebat. Dan perlahan-lahan bis melayang melewati ujung jembatan yang belum jadi itu.

DARRR!

Kemudian bi situ tersentak ke belakang membuat kepala Sakura kejedug pegangan kursi orang yang menolongnya.

WUUZZZ…

Kemudian bis itu melaju cepat bagai roket di udara.

"Bertahanlah Sakura-chan. Sebentar lagi kita sampai di wilayah tenang. Sebentar ya." Kata cewek bermata lavender lembut itu.

Sementara itu, Naruto dan Sasuke masih berebut tas.

"Cepat berikan padaku, Temeee!"

"Tidak mau, Dobee!"

CLETAK!

Naruto menyentil keras jidat Sasuke, membuat pegangan pada tasnya mengendur. Kesempatan ini tidak disia-siakan Naruto. Dia segera mengambil tas ransel sialan itu dan melemparnya ke belakang.

"Tangkap, Kiba!"

HAP!

Naruto segera menarik Sakura untuk duduk diantara dirinya dan Sasuke. Lalu memasang sabuk pengaman pada Sakura yang wajahnya pucat pasi.

"Hhhh.. Terimakasih, Naruto-kun." Kata cewek indigo itu sambil menghela napas.

"Sama-sama, Hinata-chan."

**~~oOo~~**

Bus mendarat dengan lancar 1 jam kemudian. Sakura, karena saking ketakutannya tertidur di kursinya.

"Hei, sampai kapan kau akan menggunakan bahuku sebagai tempat tidurmu. Kita udah sampai." Kata sebuah suara berat.

"Emmhh.. eh sudah sampai ya? Hee? Kyaaaa!" Sakura berteriak melihat siapa yang dia senderin tadi.

"Hn. Baka." Kata cowok bermata onyx itu.

"Kamuuu! Liat niih! Gara-gara kamu jidat aku benjooll! Awas kamu ya! Lagian siapa sih kamu seenaknya aja! Emang ini bis moyang kamu ya!?" bentak Sakura sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke.

"Biarin! Week!" Sasuke malah menjulurkan lidahnya lalu beranjak pergi dari kursinya.

"Heeiii pantat ayaaamm! Aku belum selesaii! Kembali kesinii!" teriak Sakura lagi.

.

.

**TBC**

**Haii Minna-san :D**

**Saras udah update kilat nih, mumpung ada waktu senggang :D**

**Saras mau cerita dikit nih, sebenarnya fict ini terinspirasi dari banyak film dan bacaan yang pernah aku liat. Misalnya kayak Harry Potter, Sky High, n masih banyak lagi yang lainnya **

**Jadi maaf kalo ceritanya agak campur sari dan gaje -_-**

**Gimana fict chapter ini? Apakah terlalu bertele-tele atau kurang gimana gitu?**

**Makasi ya buat yang udah mau baca n Review :) khususnya ****Chooteisha Yori, Makasi banyak ya supportnya :D**

**And Review Please :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm a Witch! By Sarastriyani97**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Gaje, typos, abal-abal, garing :p**

**Met membaca :D**

**Chapter 3: Sosok Berjubah Hitam**

"Pantat ayaaamm!" Sakura turun dari bis sambil teriak-teriak gaje. Tiba-tiba suasana jadi hening.

"Hn. Ada apa, pinky?" kata Sasuke yang rupanya masih berada di dekat pintu bis.

"Pinky?! Siapa yang kamu bilang pinky?! Dasar pantat ayam! Liat nih benjolku! Pokoknya kamu harus tanggung jawab!" bentak Sakura.

"Ya sudah. Kamu mau apa?"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tarikan nafas kaget dari sekelilingnya. Sakura cuek dan terus melanjutkan ocehannya.

"Belikan jus strawberry yang enak! Kalo enggak, nanti aku terror kamu terus." Ancam Sakura.

"Hn. Ya. Nanti aku belikan deh." Kata Sasuke pasrah. Tampaknya dia agak takut juga.

"Kyaaa! Sasuke-kuuun! Aku juga mau dibelikaaann..! kyaaa! Sasuke-kuunn!" terdengar teriakan cewek-cewek di sekeliling Sasuke dan Sakura. Sakura cengo di tempat. Apa-apaan nih? Batinnya.

"Sakura-chan!" teriak seseorang dari kejauhan. Sakura menoleh. Sebelum Sakura menyahut, cewek-cewek yang di sekeliling mereka sudah menyahut duluan dengan histeris.

"Kyaaa! Ada Sasori-senpaiii! Sasori-senpaiii! Kyaaa!" cewek-cewek itu berlari menyongsong Sasori.

Sakura tambah mangap. Sementara Sasori melambai-lambai meminta tolong.

"Dia bisa habis kalau begitu." Celetuk Hinata yang masih setia di samping Sakura. Rupanya cewek-cewek itu mencubiti pipi Sasori yang hanya bisa meringis.

"Kasian, Teme. Fansnya pada lari semua. Hyahahahaha..!" Naruto yang ada disamping Hinata tertawa ngakak mode on.

"Diam kau, Dobe!"

"Sakura-chaaan!" teriak Sasori. Sakura segera berlari ke tempat Sasori.

"Permisii... permisii... aku mau ngambil sesuatu." Kata Sakura sambil menyeruak masuk di gerombolan itu.

GREB!

Sakura mengambil tangan Sasori dan menariknya keluar dari gerombolan itu.

"Nah, barangnya udah aku ambil. Silakan melanjutkan kegiatan kalian." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum nista (?)

Cewek-cewek itu pada melongo melihat Sasori ditarik menjauh oleh Sakura.

"Hhh.. untung saja Sakura-chan." Kata Sasori sambil menghela nafas lega.

"Huh, sok-sokan tebar pesona. Padahal modal aja kagak." Dengus Sakura.

"Hehehehe.. Kok kamu segini-segini aja sih?" kata Sasori sambil, mengukur tinggi badan Sakura dengan tangannya.

"Enak aja! Aku udah tambah tinggi nih!" balas Sakura sengit.

"Iya, Cuma satu centi." Kata Sasori sambil nyengir.

"Hehe.. iya sih." Kata Sakura sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Lho? Ini kepala kenapa? Kok benjol gini?" kata Sasori sambil mengelus kepala Sakura.

"Aww.. sakit tau. Ini, kejedot di bis."

"Hee? Kok bisa? Emang kamu gak pake sabuk pengaman ya?" kata Sasori sambil menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Boro-boro pake sabuk pengaman. Duduk aja kagak!" kata Sakura.

"Hah? Bukannya kursi di bis itu pas ya? Kok bisa kurang kursi sih?"

"Gara-gara pantat ayam tuuhh.." dengus Sakura.

"Ha? Pantat ayam? Emang ada yang bawa-bawa ayam ke sini?" tanya Sasori dengan tampang bloon.

"Heiii! Sasori!" kata seseorang cowok yang rambut panjangnya di kuncir sambil berjalan menghampiri Sasori bersama seseorang.

"Itachi! Ini nih imouto ku tersayang. Manis kaaann?" kata Sasori pede.

"Manis, manis. Emangnya aku gula!" balas Sakura.

"Iya nih manis banget. Pipinya chubby lagi!" kata Itachi.

"Oh iya, Sakura-chan. Kenalin, ini sohib diriku. Namanya Itachi Uchiha."

"Oooh... yang kemarin minjemin handphone itu ya?" celetuk Sakura.

"Iya. Emang nih Sasori gak modal." Kata Itachi.

"Oh iya. Kenalin nih Otouto-chan ku." Kata Itachi pede

"Namanya Sasuke Uchiha, dia ganteng kaann!" lanjut Itachi.

"Baka, Aniki." Kata seseorang di belakang Sakura tiba-tiba. Sakura menoleh.

"Hiyaaa! Pantat ayaamm!" teriak Sakura.

"Kalian udah saling kenal toh." Kata Sasori.

"Ini nih! Dia nih yang bikin kepalaku benjol gini! Ugh.." kata Sakura dengan muka bete.

"Iya-iya maaf. Kan udah mau aku belikan jus strawberry nanti, pinky."

"Heh! Pinky jidatmu!" bentak Sakura.

"Oooh.. ternyata Sasuke bisa manis juga sama cewek ya. Apalagi ceweknya sohib sehidup sepingsan diriku. Huaa terharu, Sasorii!" kata Itachi sambil peluk-pelukan gaje sama Sasori.

"Huh, Baka."

"Stop! Stop! Stop! Kapan masuknya nih! Aku udah capek! Mau cari pembimbing rombogan." rengek Sakura pada Sasori sambil menarik-narik jubah panjang Sasori.

"Gak perlu Sakura-chan. Pembimbingnya ada di depanmu. Taraaa!" kata Sasori sambil berpose gaje bersama Itachi.

"Ha? Nggak mungkin! Pasti mimpi nih punya pembimbing kayak gini." Sakura geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ya udah! Ayo kita ke aula. Panggil temen-temenmu yang lagi pada bengong disana tuh!"

**~~oOo~~**

**Sakura's POV**

Satu kata untuk ruangan ini. Wow.

Ruangan ini sangat luas dengan empat meja panjang berjejer yang ditempati masing-masing tingkatan sekolah, SD-SMP-SMA-Universitas. Di bagian atas digantung bendera-bendera yang berisikan logo Nofus Alefour Konoha. Huruf NA di bagian bawahnya terdapat tulisan Konoha yang dikelilingi naga berwarna merah dan putih.

Di bagian depan terdapat meja guru, dengan satu kursi yang paing mewah di bagian tengah.

Aku rasa itu meja kepala sekolahnya.

"Selamat datang Lagi di Nofus Alefour Konoha!" kata seorang wanita muda berambut pirang dan dikuncir dua. Tepuk tangan bergemuruh terdengar di sekitarku.

"Khususnya saya sebagai kepala sekolah mengucapkan selamat datang bagi keluarga Sabaku yang baru pindah ke sini. Juga penyihir baru kita, Sakura Haruno."

OMG! Rasanya pingin nyebur ke sumur terdekat kalau begini.

Tapi pada akhirnya aku hanya meringis, sambil melihat sekeliling yang masih bertepuk tangan gaje, menurutku.

"Sekarang, saya akan membagi kelompok asrama kalian. Seperti biasa, satu asrama terdiri dari empat siswa. Akan saya gabungkan antara siswa perempuan dan laki-laki, untuk berjaga-jaga. Di dalam gulungan yang akan saya bagikan ini, terdapat anggota kelompok asrama kalian dan satu nametag yang harus kalian gunakan."

Wuzz..

Aku harus memastikan penglihatanku lagi bahwa gulungan-gulungan itu melayang dihadapanku.

Hell, Aku hasus segera membiasakan diri. Bisa-bisa aku gila nanti.

Aku menangkap gulungan yang melayang di hadapanku dan membukanya. Lalu menggunakan nametag yang ada di dalamnya. Mataku terpaku pada nama yang terdapat di dalam gulungan.

Anggota kelompok asrama 7:

Sakura Haruno

Hinata Hyuuga

Naruto Uzumaki

Sasuke Uchiha

"Hiyaaaaaa! Aku satu asrama sama pantat ayam itu! Tidaaaakkk!" teriakku.

Semua orang melihat ke arahku, aku nggak peduli. Aku tetap meratapi nasibku di bawah hujan.

Eh, bukan ding. Sekarang kan nggak hujan.

Aku terus meratapi nasibku di bawah sinar lampu.

"Silakan cari teman satu asrama kalian, dan berjalan bersama-sama ke sana. Disana sudah ada denahnya. Setelah itu kalian bisa berkemas dan beristirahat. Terima kasih."

Huh, kalau saja ada pilihan lain.

**End Sakura's POV**

**~~oOo~~**

Mereka berjalan melalui sebuah koridor yang suram. Naruto terus menggenggam tangan Hinata sambil sesekali meringis ketakutan.

"Duuhh, kenapa kuta harus lewat koridor ini sih, aku takuut.." kata Naruto.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Sakura bertanya dengan satu alis dinaikkan.

"Koridor ini katanya berhantu. Yah, memang sih di seluruh sekolah ini hantu bertebaran. Tapi hantu yang ada di koridor ini jahat dan pokoknya yang serem-serem deh. Sering mengganggu penghuni sekolah." Kata Hinata.

"Cukup-cukup. Jangan bikin aku tambah merinding dong!" kata Naruto seraya bersembunyi di belakang bahu Hinata.

"Dobe, Dibelakangmu!" teriak Sasuke tiba-tiba sambil mencengkram kaki Naruto.

"Hiyaaaa! Ampuun, ampun hantu!" teriak Naruto sambil bersujud gak karuan.

"Hahahahaha! Dasar penakut! Hahahaha!" Sasuke tertawa diikuti Sakura dan Hinata.

**Siiinngggg….**

Sakura menghentikan tertawaannya. Dan menoleh ke belakangnya. Sakura meraba tengkuknya lalu melihat sekeliling.

DEG!

Disana di balik pilar itu, Sakura melihat sesosok manusia berjubah hitam dan bertudung sedang menunduk sehingga wajahnya tidak terlihat.

Sakura tersentak lalu mematung di tempat, segala sesuatunya berubah menjadi slow motion. Sasuke yang tertawa memegangi perutnya. Hinata yang terkikik geli. Naruto yang menggerutu tidak karuan.

Sakura tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok itu. Perlahan sosok itu menyeringai dan menampakkan taringnya yang tajam. Tubuh Sakura bergetar hebat tapi tidak bisa digerakkan.

Sosok itu terus melihat ke arah Sakura. Sakura hampir menangis karena tekanan yang sosok itu berikan. Kemudian perlahan sosok itu mengangkat wajahnya sedikit. Dan menampakkan matanya yang merah menyeramkan. Lalu sosok itu menyeringai lagi. Dan menghilang.

Sakura meremas dadanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Wajahnya pucat pasi.

Sasuke yang menyadari perubahan sikap Sakura segera menghentikan tertawanya dan menghampiri Sakura yang lemas dan menopangnya.

"Hei, pinky! Pinky! Kamu kenapa? Sakura? Saku..."

Lalu semuanya hitam.

.

.

**TBC**

**Yaaayyy… chapter 3 selesaiii :D *jingkrak-jingkrak gaje. Dilempar batu sama tetangga.**

**Makasi ya buat yang udah baca dan review chapter sebelumnya.**

**Balas Review! :D (dari Chap 1)**

**Chooteisha Yori**: Aku juga pinginnya gitu, makanya aku buat fic ini sbagai pelampiasan *melayang2.. plak! Makasi yaa.. :D

**Maruyama Harumi**: Salam kenal juga :D Makasiii XD *nari hula-hula gaje

**lawliet uzumaki**: Iya, ini terinspirasi dari film Harry Potter dan film-film lain Makasi yaa :D

**Dee-chaan**: Iya ini, ceritanya gabungan-gabungan dari beberapa film gt, tp dominasi Harry Potter alurnya beda kok :D

**minna sasusaku**: Makasii :D salam kenal jugaa pasti aku lanjutin kok. Ini kan fanfic pertamaku XD

**maaf kalo ada kesalahan penulisan nama…**

**Nanti review lagi yaa :D *Ditabok**

**.**

**Buat yang belum review, review please *tingtingting.. puppy eyes :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm a Witch! By Sarastriyani97**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Gaje, typos, abal-abal, garing :p**

**Met membaca :D**

**Chapter 4: Sang Terpilih**

"Aku sudah melihatnya, Master. Benar itu dia. Aku bisa merasakan auranya yang kuat."

"Hmm… menarik sekali."

"Jadi apa rencana selanjutnya, Master?"

"Tunggu dan perhatikan. Kumpulkan teman-temanmu. Kita tunggu kesempatan yang tepat."

"Baik, Master."

**~~oOo~~**

"…ra.."

"…Sakura.."

"Uhh… aku.. dimana?" Sakura memegangi dadanya yang masih terasa sakit.

"Di asrama, Sakura-chan. Kamu udah baikan?" tanya Hinata. Sakura mengangguk pelan.

"Ini tehnya diminum dulu." Hinata menyodorkan segelas teh hangat.

"Makasi Hinata-chan." Sakura menyesap teh itu perlahan.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang kamu lihat disana, Sakura? Aku jadi tambah takut untuk melewati koridor itu." Kata Naruto sambil bergidik ngeri.

"Aku.. melihat.. Ah, sudahlah lupakan saja. Mungkin itu hanya halusinasi." Kata Sakura mengingat kembali sosok menyeramkan di koridor tadi.

"Mungkin gara-gara benjol di kepalamu itu ya? Makanya jadi gila gitu." Celetuk seseorang di dekat jendela.

"Heh, secara tidak langsung ini juga gara-gara kamu tau! Dasar pantat ayam!" bentak Sakura.

"Hei, mana ucapan terimakasihnya? Udah susah-susah bawa kamu kesini. Berat tau!" kata Sasuke.

Sakura tergagap sejenak. "..j-jadi..jadi kamu yang bawa aku kesini?" tanya Sakura.

"Iyalah, mana mungkin si Dobe yang bawa kamu kesini, dia juga nyaris pingsan gara-gara ketakutan." Kata Sasuke.

"Uuuh... aku tidak nyaris pingsan Teme, Cuma... ngg.. lemas.. iya lemas! " kata Naruto sambil mengancungkan tangannya ke arah Sasuke.

"Hn, yeah. Terserah." Kata Sasuke cuek bebek saja.

"Nggg… Makasih.." kata Sakura pelan.

"Hn? Coba ulangi sekali lagi?" kata Sasuke.

"Makasih!" kata Sakura lagi.

"Huh, gak niat banget sih bilang makasinya." Kata Sasuke. Sakura mendengus kesal.

"Terima kasih, Uchiha-san!" Kata Sakura akhirnya setelah menahan emosi dengan mandi kembang tujuh rupa (lho?).

"Sebenernya sih, ucapan terimakasih gitu aja gak cukup. Mengingat berat badanmu yang melampaui batas itu.." ucapan Sasuke dipotong oleh teriakan Sakura.

"Apaaaa?! Kamu bilang aku berat?! Enak saja! Beratku itu cuma 45 kg, itu masih tergolong ringan, Bakaaaa!"

"Huh, menurutku beratmu itu 70 kg! badanku sampai pegel-pegel semua.."

"Heh, kamu saja tuh yang lemah! Bukan aku yang berat! Dasar pantat ayaaamm!" teriakan Sakura melengking di kamar itu.

Sementara kedua sejoli itu beradu mulut. Dua pasang mata mengamati mereka dengan tampang bloon sekaligus heran.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Ya, Hinata-chan?"

"Tampaknya asrama kita ini tidak akan tenang ya?"

"Hehe, Iya Hinata-chan. Mungkin bakalan ada Perang dunia ke III"

**~~oOo~~**

**Sakura's POV**

Benar-benar luas. Itulah kesan pertama saat aku melihat kamar asramaku ini.

Kamar yang kira-kira berukuran 6x5 meter ini, didominasi warna merah muda. Sesuai seleraku.

Di bagian tengah terdapat tempat tidur dengan ukuran double yang empuk, dengan meja di bagian kanan dan kirinya yang berisi lampu tidur.

Di kamar itu juga tersebar beberapa perabotan. Lemari pakaian dua pintu di pojok ruangan, meja belajar lengkap dengan segala alat tulisnya yang sudah tersusun rapi, rak buku yang sudah terisi beberapa buku, meja rias, dan bahkan satu buah AC.

Aku menuju sebuah pintu yang terletak di pojok kamarku dan membukanya. Kamar mandi yang berisi bath tub, shower box, kloset, wastafel yang serba merah muda. Ada water heater segala.

Heran. Ini asrama atau hotel bintang lima?

Aku lalu berjalan ke luar kamarku. Dan aku lebih terpana lagi melihat ruangan itu.

Ruangan itu tampak seperti ruang keluarga bagiku.

Sofa yang di depannya berisi TV plasma layar lebar dengan speaker, CD player, bahkan playstation. Di bagian lain terdapat sebuah meja yang berisi tumpukan kertas dan alat-alat tulis di dekatnya juga terdapat komputer. Mungkin itu semacam meja untuk diskusi. Terdapat dua buah AC juga di ruangan itu. Di bagian kanan kamarku terdapat sebuah meja makan dan juga dapur terbuka yang lengkap dengan segala perabotan masak. Aku membuka kulkas dua pintu dan terhampar surga makanan. Ada bahan yang belum jadi dan ada juga yang tinggal dipanaskan saja. Aku langsung mengambil satu buah lasagna yang lantas aku masukkan ke microwave.

Bisa-bisa sebentar lagi berat badanku naik drastis kalau begini.

Benar-benar asrama bintang lima. Coret. Bintang sepuluh.

Aku penasaran dengan sebuah benda di pojokan ruangan. Aku tergerak untuk memencet tombol-tombol di bawah layar itu.

"Sakura, jangan asal pencet. Nanti rusak tuh." kata sebuah suara di dekat pintu yang kuasumsikan sebagai pintu keluar.

"Sasori-nii! Ini apaan?" aku menunjuk-nunjuk benda itu.

"Itu mesin ATM, uang sakumu kamu ambil dari situ." Ucap Sasori-nii.

Aku langsung membayangkan uang segitu banyak dalam sehari mau dibelikan apa ya?

"Oh iya, aku kesini mau mengajak kamu pergi ke Nofus Alefour Town. Beli barang-barang sekolahmu. Kamu belum punya semua yang ada di list itu kan?"

Aku mengangguk kayak hiasan mobil Okaa-sanku.

"Ya udah, ambil listnya sekarang. Oh iya, WOOOOYYY! ADA YANG MAU IKUT KE NOFUS ALEFOUR TOWN KAGAAAKK?" Teriak Sasori.

"AKUUU!" terdengar suara dari berbagai arah. Tapi yang paling besar sih suaranya Naruto. Cempreng gitu.

**End Sakura's POV**

**~~oOo~~**

"BIsa gak sih tu cewek-cewek pergi?" desis Sakura sambil menenteng belanjaannya.

"Wah, susah Sakura-chan. Biasanya kalau di usir malah makin menjadi. Ya nggak, Teme?" kata Naruto.

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab seadanya. Sambil berlalu memasuki sebuah toko sendirian. Sebagian rombongan cewek-cewek itu mengikutinya.

"Uuh.. tapi kan risih jadinya. Onii-chan, apa lagi yang harus di beli?" Sakura membetulkan pegagan belanjaannya yang bejibun itu. Untungnya dia membawa pasukan. Jadi ada yang bisa disuruh bantu bawain.

Sasori juga membetulkan belanjaan Sakura di tangannya.

"Yang terakhir sekaligus yang terpenting nih! Tongkat sihir dan sapu terbang!" kata Sasori bersemangat.

"Yosh! Sedikit lagi! Berjuang teman-teman! Kata Sakura. Hinata dan Naruto sweatdropped di belakangnya sambil menenteng belanjaan milik Sakura.

"Ini diaa.. Satu-satunya tempat resmi kita mendapat tongkat sihir dan sapu terbang. Dimana nantinya kedua barang itu akan mendampingimu seumur hidup. Jadi gak bisa terpisahkan gitu deh. Karena kalian sudah memiliki ikatan dengan kedua barang itu sejak lahir. Dia yang akan memilihmu karena kamu memang reinkarnasi pemilik sebelumnya." Ceramah Sasori panjang lebar.

"Ooh, gitu ya? Jadi gak sabar nih." Kata Sakura bersemangat seraya memasuki tempat itu.

Sasori meraba-raba kantung celananya yang bergetar, lalu mengeluarkan handphonenya yang di silent.

"Halo?"

"…."

"Maaf aku gak bisa, soalnya lagi nganterin Sakura belanja… iya-iya lain kali saja yah… bye.."

Sasori memasukkan handphonenya.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Sakura. Sasori gelagapan sejenak.

"Ngg.. Oh itu temenku ngajak hang out." Sakura mengangguk gaje.

"Sasori-nii, kenapa dua pasang barang itu diletakkan di lemari kaca? Bukan seperti tongkat lainnya yang di taruh di rak?" tanya Sakura.

"Oooh itu yang isi kain putih milik Sang terpilih dan yang isi kain hitam milik The Mask." Kata Sasori.

"Siapa mereka?"

"Mereka adalah…"

"Wah, ada apa kalian kemari?" tiba-tiba ada seseorang nenek keluar dari dalam pintu di belakang meja.

"Eh, Nenek Chiyo. Ini, Nek. Adik saya Sakura mau mencari tongkat sihir dan sapu terbang. Tolong dibantu ya, Nek." Kata Sasori sopan.

"Tidak masalah. Pasti penyihir baru ya? Begini cara kerjanya. Pejamkan matamu, konsentrasi, pikirkan hal-hal yang membuatmu senang. Atur nafasmu dan katakan 'Aku datang, Saudaraku' dengan lembut, dan mereka akan menghampirimu." Kata Nenek Chiyo.

Sakura mengangguk kemudian memejamkan matanya dan mengatur nafasnya mencoba berkonsentrasi.

Sasuke memasuki toko itu diikuti suara-suara berisik di belakangnya. Dia membawa satu kantong plastik yang entah apa isinya. Namun tampaknya Sakura samasekali tidak terpecah konsentrasinya.

Sakura mengatur nafas lalu tersenyum.

"Aku datang, Saudaraku."

Tiba-tiba bumi berguncang, angin kencang menerpa, lampu berkedap-kedip. Terdengar suara teriakan ketakutan dari luar.

Sakura membuka matanya. Tampak lemari kaca dengan kain putih milik Sang Terpilih terbuka. Lalu tongkat sihir dan sapu terbang yang ada di dalamnya melayang menghampiri Sakura.

Sakura menggenggam kedua benda itu dan perlahan gempa dan angin kencang mereda hingga hilang samasekali.

"K-kau..Kau Sang Terpilih!" kata Nenek Chiyo dengan wajah takjub.

Sakura melihat ke arah Sasori dan teman-temannya yang tampak syok. Terutama Sasori.

"Ap-apa maksudnya?" Sakura tampak bingung.

Sasori lalu memeluk Sakura. "Nggak nyangka imouto ku yang manja ini bakalan ngadepin ini semua."

Sakura semakin gak mengerti, namun dia diam saja. Sasori melepas pelukannya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura lagi. Nenek Chiyo yang menjawabnya.

"Dahulu kala, ada dua orang yang sama-sama hebat, sama-sama sakti, dan pintar. Mereka membuat tongkat dan sapu terbang mereka sendiri. Dengan jerih payah mereka selama bertahun-tahun, mereka berhasil membuat kedua benda itu.

Kekuatannya sangat besar, melampaui kekuatan tongkat juga sapu terbang buatan siapapun. Sang terpilih membuat tongkat itu dengan cara berguru pada seekor naga raksasa legenda yang amat sakti, dan kedua benda itu ditempa oleh nafas api sang naga. Sementara itu, The Mask melakukan perjanjian dengan seekor ular raksasa yang juga melegenda. Tongkat dan sapu terbangnya ditempa dengan bisa ular tersebut. Konon, The Mask mengorbankan nyawa orang disekitarnya untuk sang ular berdasarkan isi perjanjian yang dibuatnya. Memang kejam dan sangat egois sekali.

Sang terpilih menggunakan tongkat itu dengan bijaksana. Dia menggunakan tongkat itu untuk membantu orang-orang disekitarnya. Di sisi lain, The Mask masih belum puas dengan apa yang di dapatnya, dia berencana menguasai dunia dengan tongkat tersebut. Namun semua rencananya dihalangi oleh Sang Terpilih, karena sudah menyakiti orang banyak. Akhirnya pertarungan tak bisa dihindari. Pertarungan itu dimenangkan oleh Sang Terpilih karena bantuan orang disekitarnya. The Mask bersumpah bahwa dia akan kembali dan mengalahkan Sang Terpilih. Lalu sejak itu The Mask tidak pernah terlihat lagi sampai sekarang.

Pertarungan itu menjadi sebuah legenda, Sang Terpilih yang berhasil mengalahkan The Mask yang serakah dan berusaha menguasai dunia. Dan kaulah reinkarnasi Sang Terpilih setelah beratus tahun lamanya. Kau yang bertugas untuk menjaga dunia dari ancaman The Mask sekarang."

Nenek Chiyo mengakhiri ceritanya. Sakura merasa sekujur tubuhnya lemah, dia terduduk di lantai dan menatap kosong petak-petak ubin yang kusam itu, lalu terisak.

"Aku.. aku nggak bisa… Hiks.." Sakura menutupi wajahnya.

"Tentu kamu bisa. Kamu Sang Terpilih, Sakura. Ini sudah menjadi takdirmu." Kata Sasori sambil mengelus puncak kepala Sakura pelan.

"Gimana bisa?! Aku baru tahu kalau aku ini penyihir dua hari lalu! Aku nggak tahu apa-apa! Gimana caranya aku menjaga orang lain kalau menjaga diri sendiri saja tidak bisa!" Sakura berterIak frustasi.

"Kami.. akan mengajarimu, Sakura-chan..." Hinata menghampiri Sakura dan membantunya berdiri. Sakura menatap Hinata senang.

"Benarkah?" Sakura mulai tersenyum. Hinata mengangguk.

"Itu benar, Sakura-chan! Kami akan mengajarimu!" Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum tiga jari andalannya.

"Hn." Kata Sasuke tetap dengan wajah (sok) cool.

"Terimakasih semuanya. Aku akan belajar keras!" kata Sakura sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke atas.

"Itu baru imouto ku!" kata Sasori sambil mengacak rambut Sakura. Sakura tertawa senang.

"Huu.. tadi nangis.. sekarang ketawa-ketawa. Gaje banget nih anak." Celetuk Sasuke. Sakura langsung menatapnya garang.

"Uuh! Dasar! Mengganggu kesenangan orang saja!" bentak Sakura.

"Tidak sopan memarahi orang yang akan membantumu." Kata Sasuke sambil beranjak pergi.

"Heh, kau ini menyebalkan sekali, pantat ayaamm! Aku benci kamu!" dengus Sakura.

"Hati-hati lo, Sakura-chan. Benci bisa jadi cinta nanti. Hahahahah.." kata Naruto diikuti Hinata yang terkikik geli.

"Haha, lucu sekali Naruto. Iya, aku cinta sama dia. Kalau otakku udah di dengkul nanti." Dengus Sakura.

"Nek, kami pulang dulu yaa.. terimakasih atas bantuannya." Kata Sasori.

"Sama-sama." Kata Nenek Chiyo seraya tersenyum.

**~~oOo~~**

"Huaah.. Lelahnya…" Hinata dan Naruto merebahkan diri di sofa, sementara Sasuke langsung menuju kamarnya.

"Maaf yaa, kalian jadi repot juga.." Sakura meletakkan semua belanjaan di kamarnya.

"Nggak apa-apa kok. Oh iya, aku sama Hinata-chan mau jalan-jalan keluar sebentar yah? Kamu gak apa-apa kan?" tanya Naruto. Sakura menoleh ke Hinata yang wajahnya sudah memerah.

"Tentu saja nggak apa-apa. Kalian makan malam di luar?" kata Sakura.

"Nggak sih. Kita cuma mau ke taman saja. Ya kan Hinata-chan?" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum tiga jari. Hinata cuma mengangguk.

"Oh, kalau begitu aku yang akan memasak di sini. Sebagai tanda terimakasihku." Kata Sakura bersemangat. Naruto mengancungkan jempolnya pada Sakura.

**~~oOo~~**

**Sakura's POV**

Aku berjalan ke kamarku dengan lesu. Lalu mulai membereskan belanjaanku.

Mataku terpaku ke arah tongkat sihir dan sapu terbangku lalu menggenggamnya.

Aku menatapnya lama sekali. Hingga akhirnya aku menangis lagi.

Aku takut. Sangat takut. Takut tidak bisa menjaga orang-orang disekitarku. Takut kehilangan mereka.

Aku benar-benar berharap The Mask tidak akan kembali. Awas saja dia kalau kembali. Akan kutendang dia sampai ke kutub utara.

Hell. Bahkan dalam keadaan seperti ini pun bisa-bisanya aku ngelantur.

Boro-boro menendangnya ke kutub utara, mendekatinya saja mungkin aku nggak akan bisa.

"Huaaaa…! Aku bodoh sekaliii! Bisa-bisanya aku berpikir begitu! Yang ada malah dia yang menendangku ke kutub utara! Huaaaa…!"

BRAK!

Eh?

"Ada apa? Kenapa teriak-teriak? Mana malingnya?" Sasuke memasuki kamarku sambil membawa tongkatnya. Aku buru-buru menghapus air mataku.

"Mana malingnya, Pinky?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah datar.

"Heh! Mana ada maling! Ngagetin aja."

"Oh.. Kamu habis nangis ya?" celetuk Sasuke tiba-tiba sambil menatapku intens.

Sial, kenapa wajahku jadi panas?

"Ng-nggak kok! Sok tau!" bentakku sambil memalingkan wajah.

"Hn." Sakuke berjalan mendekatiku. Hyaa! Mau apa dia! Awas saja kalau macam-macam.

"Kenapa nangis?" Sasuke duduk disebelahku.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak menangis!"

"Bohong."

"Tidak."

"Bohong."

"Tidaaaakk.. kenapa sih kamu mau tau urusan orang aja!" bentakku lagi.

"Karena aku peduli."

DEG!

OMG, kenapa jantungku berdetak gak karuan gini. Dan sekarang aku hanya melongo menatap Sasuke yang tersenyum. Ya. TERSENYUM padaKU.

Boleh aku pingsan sekarang? Dia benar-benar tampan jika tersenyum.

Buset. Ngomong apa aku barusan. Pasti otakku mulai gak waras gara-gara kejadian tadi.

Sasuke beranjak keluar kamarku tanpa menutup pintunya. Aku masih melongo ketika dia kembali lagi dengan membawa bungkusan plastik berwarna pink.

"Ini." Sasuke menyodorkannya padaku. Aku menatapnya bingung.

"Jus Strawberry. Aku sudah menepati janjiku kan?" kata Sasuke lagi.

Aku menggangguk lalu mengambilnya dan mencicipinya. Rasanya benar-benar enak.

"Dimana kamu membelinya?"

"Di Nofus Alefour Town tadi. Lain kali aku akan mengajakmu ke sana." Kata Sasuke dengan wajah datar.

Hei, apakah itu ajakan kencan?

Oh bagus, sepertinya otakku semakin nggak waras. Aku harus memeriksakannya. Segera.

**End Sakura's POV**

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Kyaaa… akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini :D**

**Sebenernya Saras mau update minggu kemarin. Tapi ternyata telpon rumah matiii.. **

**Maaf ya kalo chapter kemarin pendek, chapter ini udah Saras berusaha panjangin. Semoga memuaskan **

**Balas review :D**

**Maruyama Harumi**: Sosok hitam itu… Ada deeehhh :D *ditabok. Dia itu kaya hantu gentayangan, suruhan seseorang untuk ngawasin orang-orang di sekolah itu :D

**Minna sasusaku**: Makasii :D pasti aku lanjutin

**Lawliet uzumakie**: chapter ini udah aku panjangin yang diliat Sakura itu kaya hantu gentayangan gitu, suruhan seseorang. Sihir disini pakai mantra-mantra tapi ada juga mantra yang bisa mengendalikan elemen-elemen gitu. Di chapter depat bakalan ada pelajarannya :D

**Tun'z**: Makasii banyaak :D makasi udah nge-fav story kuu :D

**Chooteisha Yori**: Harpot itu apa?*ditabok. Hehehe.. maaf nih. Tapi Saras bener-bener gak tau harpot itu apa*disorakin. Hantunya itu bukan Orochimaru, tapi ya hantu-hantu gentayangan gitu. Dia Cuma muncul sekilas aja sebagai pengamat untuk seseorang :D

**Makasii yaa buat yang udah revieeww XD **

**Jadi terharu.. Hiks..*plaakk**

**Makasi juga buat yang udah mau baca :D**

**Mind to review? :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm a Witch! By Saras**** Sasusaku-chan**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Gaje, typos, abal-abal, garing :p**

**Met membaca :D**

**Chapter 5: MOS**

_sousa kanashimi wo yasashisa ni__  
__jibun rashisa wo chikara ni__  
__mayoinagarademo ii arukidashite__  
__mou ikkai mou ikkai_

klik!

"Uaaahheemm.. Haloo?" Sakura mengucek-ucek matanya.

"Sakura banguunn! Sudah jam 5 pagi! Hari ini kamu sekolah!" terdengar suara Okaa-san dari seberang.

"Mmmhh.. iya-iya, Kaa-san. Sakura bangun. Ini Sakura udah otw kamar mandi, nggak percaya? Ini nih suara showernya.." Sakura menyalakan shower dan mendekatkan hpnya ke shower itu.

"Iya-iya, Kaa-san percaya. Jangan tidur lagi ya! Kamu juga harus sarapan! Itu penting!"

"Okesip, Kaa-san. Uahheemm.. Sakura mandi dulu ya… Bye, Kaa-san. Salam untuk Otoo-san dan Genma-san."

Klik! Sakura melipat flap hpnya lalu menaruhnya di dekat wastafel di kamar mandi.

Sakura tengah menyiapkan pakaiannya ketika ia mendengar suara seperti berbisik di telinganya.

'...aku menunggumu sudah sejak lama, Sakura... Jadilah sekuat dia... aku tidak mau kecewa karena kau lemah.. hahahahaha!...' Sakura menoleh ke segala arah mencari dari mana suara itu berasal. Tidak ada apa-apa tempat itu. Hanya dirinya saja.

"Kyaaa...!"

**~~oOo~~**

"Tenanglah, Sakura-chan. Aku sudah menemanimu." Hinata berusaha meyakinkan Sakura.

"Janji ya, jangan tinggalin aku. Aku takut, nih!" Sakura lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya.

"Huh, merepotkan." dengus Sasuke.

"Tapi, Teme. Tidakkah ini aneh, bahkan di dunia sihir pun jika ada seseorang yang bisa mendengar suara yang tidak bisa orang lain dengar itu hal yang tidak bagus. Benar kan kataku?" Naruto menatap Sasuke serius. Sasuke tampak berpikir keras. Tampaknya dia setuju dengan Naruto.

"Aku… perasaanku tidak enak… mungkin sesuatu telah terjadi di luar sana. Sesuatu yang tidak kita ketahui." Kata Hinata.

"Sebaiknya kita berpikir positif saja. Dan sebisa mungkin, secepatnya kita mengajari Sakura beberapa pertahanan diri juga menyerang." usul Sasuke.

"Ya. Aku juga berpikir begitu."

**~~oOo~~**

Hal yang dikatakan Hinata ternyata benar. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi di Nofus Alefour Konoha. Pagi ini saat siswa SMA baru akan melaksanakan MOS, seorang senior terluka karena diserang sesuatu di koridor tempat Sakura melihat sosok hitam yang menyeramkan itu.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku juga tidak tahu pasti kejadiannya. Aku cuma tahu kalau dia tiba-tiba saja berteriak meminta tolong ketika aku dan anggota OSIS lainnya sedang mempersiapkan acara MOS ini. Dan ketika kami menghampirinya, dia sudah jatuh terkapar dengan luka bekas gigitan ular di lehernya." Ujar Sasori.

DEG!

"U-ular?" Sakura menatap Sasori dengan ngeri.

"Iya, semacam itulah. Aku tidak begitu mengerti. Ya sudah ayo kita kembali ke aula."

_Habata itara modoranai to itte_

_Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora_

Sasori merogoh-rogoh saku jubahnya. Lalu mengangkat hpnya yang berbunyi.

"Halo?"

"…."

"Maaf aku juga tidak bisa hari ini. Aku harus mengajari Sakura beberapa mantra dasar. Gomen ne?"

"..."

Tuut..tuut..tuut..

Sasori menatap hpnya lama sekali, membuat Sakura heran.

"Dari siapa?" Sasori tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Oh, bukan siapa-siapa. Ayo kita ke aula."

**~~oOo~~**

"Sekarang saya akan membagi kalian menjadi beberapa kelompok. Nanti kalian ikuti pembimbing kalian untuk keliling gedung sekolah ini. Satu kelompok berisi 3 kelompok asrama. Mengerti?" serentak semua siswa baru mengangguk.

"Kelompok asrama 1,2, dan 3 akan dibimbing oleh Shikamaru. Kelompok asrama 4,5, dan 6 akan dibimbing oleh Itachi. Kelompok asrama 7, 8, dan 9 akan dibimbing oleh Sasori. Kelompok…" Cewek berambut pirang tergerai yang berdiri disamping Sasori di depan aula itu terus membagi-bagi kelompok.

"Itu dia pembagian kelompoknya. Jangan sampai terpisah sebelum acara selesai ya. Sasori, ada tambahan?" mata cewek yang berwarna keunguan itu menatap Sasori intens. Seperti mengharapkan sesuatu. Sasori akhirnya menggeleng dengan wajah datar. Sekilas, Sakura melihat ada perubahan mimik wajah cewek itu. Terlihat sedih, kesal, dan marah bercampur jadi satu.

"Baiklah. Silakan mencari pembimbing kalian. Mereka sudang menggunakan nametag kok. Oya, jangan lupa nametag kalian dipakai juga." Kata cewek itu sambil tersenyum.

**~~oOo~~**

"Baiklah kita akan mulai jalan-jalannya. Sekolah kita ini tidak seperti SMP dulu. Bagian SMA memiliki sistem moving class. Jadi setiap ada pergantian pelajaran kalian pindah ke kelas pelajaran tersebut. Ini ruang kelas biologi disebelahnya adalah ruangan kelas fisika, kalian bisa melihatnya di papan yang tertera di pintu,…" Sasori terus mengoceh di depan siswa baru yang cuma bisa ngangguk-ngangguk gaje, gak tau ngerti ato kagak.

"Ini ruangan bagian ramuan sihir, berbeda dengan ruangan kimia, karena yah bisa dibilang ramuan sihir lebih ekstrim. Nah, ruangan besar disana itu adalah ruangan pelajaran pertahanan terhadap sihir hitam, tau kan maksudku? Di bagian sini adalah pelajaran techno-magic. Di SMP memang belum ada. Pelajaran ini kita diajari untuk membuat sihir secara instan. Maksudnya kita bisa mengeluarkan sihir tanpa mengurangi energi kita. Seperti bom asap, pemancar es, pemancar api, dll. Lanjut.."

Sakura menoleh ke arah Ino yang bukannya mendengarkan Sasori malah melihat ke arah lain.

"Psstt, Ino! Liat apa kamu?" celetuk Sakura. Ino tergagap sejenak.

"Nggak kok, aku gak liat Gaara." Secepat kilat Ino menutup mulutnya.

"Ooopss.. ketauan deh. Btw yang mana namanya Gaara?" kata Sakura.

"Ehem, mau lanjut gak ni?" celetuk Sasori di depan. Menatap Sakura dan Ino. Ino mengangguk takut-takut. Sementara Sakura manyun.

'Huh, sok senior.' Batinnya.

"Nah, di bagian sini adalah kolam renang outdoor, ada gazebo-gazebo tempat kalian duduk-duduk. Kalo lagi libur bisa main ke sini nih." Kata Sasori sambil melirik-lirik Sakura yang wajahnya pucat semenjak Sasori bilang kolam renang.

"Oke, kita lanjut." Secepatnya Sasori membawa mereka pergi dari situ.

"Ini loker-loker kalian. Buku-buku pelajaran kalian sudah tertata rapi di sini. Kuncinya nanti kalian akan dapatkan di asrama beserta nomor loker kalian. Oke deh, sekian acara jalan-jalan kita hari ini. Ada pertanyaan?" semuanya serentak menggeleng.

"Capek nggak?" kali ini semuannya menggannguk pelan.

"Ya udah. Kalian boleh istirahat." Sasori lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka menuju ruang OSIS. Semua siswa baru berhamburan ke segala arah.

"Emangnya jabatan Sasori di OSIS apaan sih? Sok sibuk banget." Kata Sakura.

"Whaattt?! Sasori-senpai itu kan ketua OSIS, masa kamu gak tau sih?" Ino geleng-geleng kepala. Giliran Sakura yang melongo. Menampangkan wajah 'oh itu tidak mungkin' sejelas-jelasnya.

"Yee, dibilangin…"

"Hoi! Cewek yang rambutnya pink! Sini!" teriak seseorang dari kejauhan.

Sakura celingukan mencari asal suara. Rupanya berasal dari tengah taman.

"Malah celingukan lagi. Ayo sini buruan!" kata seorang cowok berambut pirang panjang bersama teman-temannya.

"Onii-chan.." Ino berkata lirih melihat ke arah kumpulan cowok di tengah taman itu.

"Kamu kenal?" tanya Sakura. Ino kaget. Dan langsung menggelang.

"Nggak tuh, nggak kenal. Aku cuma kangen Onii-chanku aja." Kata Ino.

"Woy, budeg ya? Buruan kesini!"

Merasa nggak mau mencari masalah kedepannya, Sakura berniat segera kabur. Tapi tiba-tiba salah satu cowok yang ada di lapangan mengejar Sakura dan menarik tangannya menuju tengah taman.

"Ya, Senpai?" tanya Sakura sopan.

"Namamu siapa? Mau kagak jadi pacarku?" kata seorang cowok di tengah-tengah mereka dan langsung disorakin.

"S-saya Sakura Haruno." Sakura menjawab terbata

"Ooo.. namanya Sakura, guys. Gimana, mau nggak jadi pacarku? Ayolah mau yah? Kamu bakalan untung besar..." Sakura segera menghindar dari tangan cowok yang berusaha mencolek dagu Sakura.

"Maaf, Senpai. Saya permisi." Sakura beranjak pergi. Namun tangannya ditahan cowok itu.

"Berani menolak Deidara huh? Kamu harus tau akibatnya." Sekarang cowok yang mengaku bernama Deidara itu berusaha mencium Sakura yang badannya dipegangi teman-temannya.

BRUGH!

"Jangan berani-berani.." kata sebuah suara berat yang sangat Sakura kenal.

"Uchiha rupanya..." kata Deidara sambil menyeka bibirnya yang berdarah lalu menyilangkan tangannya meremehkan.

"Ugh... Sasuke.." Sakura menghentikan gerakannya yang berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman teman-teman Deidara.

"Lepasin dia..." Kata Sasuke tetap dengan wajah stoic-nya.

"Kenapa? Ada masalah? Hm?" Deidara berkata dengan santainya.

"Lepasin dia..." kata Sasuke lagi. Sakura terus berusaha melepaskan tangan-tangan yang menahan lengannya.

DUGH! DUGH!

Sakura menginjak keras kaki kedua orang yang mengekannya dan berhasil melepaskan diri. Dia segera menghampiri Sasuke dan berusaha menariknya pergi. Namun Sasuke tetap bergeming.

"Ayo, pergi. Jangan mencari masalah disini." Bisik Sakura. Akhirnya Sasuke mau diajak pergi oleh Sakura. Deidara tersenyum licik, lalu menoleh pada salah satu temannya yang berambut merah.

"Nagato, lakukan." Orang yang dipanggil Nagato itu mengangguk dan mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya lalu merapal mantra.

"Akh.." Sakura mengerang karena tiba-tiba tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan. Sasuke melirik Nagato lalu segera melucuti tongkat Nagato dengan tongkat sihirnya sendiri dan mementalkannya hingga ke semak-semak.

"Sihir boneka. Kekanakan sekali." Sasuke berujar dengan entengnya.

Deidara yang tampaknya sudah geram karena sihir Nagato bisa dipatahkan dengan mudah mulai menyerang Sasuke dengan tongkat sihirnya sendiri. Sasuke berhasil mengelak dari bola-bola sihir yang di tembakkan Deidara.

"Serang!" Deidara yang semakin tersulut emosinya menyuruh teman-temannya yang jumlahnya lima orang ikut menyerang Sasuke.

"Cukup! Hentikan! Tolong berhenti!" teriak Sakura.

Namun, teriakan Sakura tidak ada yang menggubris. Deidara tetap menyerang Sasuke dengan membabi buta. Lama-lama Sasuke kewalahan juga. Orang-orang banyak yang berkumpul di koridor-koridor di tepi taman. Tetapi tidak berani mendekat.

DARR!

"Ugh.." Sasuke mengerang kesakitan. Satu serangan besar berhasil mengenainya.

"Sasuke!" Sakura segera menghampiri Sasuke yang mengerang menahan sakit di badannya. Mulutnya mengeluarkan darah.

"Sasuke, maafkan aku. Bertahanlah Sasuke!" Sakura berteriak panik.

"Hahahaha… Dasar Uchiha bodoh…" Deidara tertawa bersama teman-temannya.

Sasuke, segera saja tersulut emosinya mendengar klan-nya dihina.

"Ulangi ucapanmu sekali lagi, akan kuhabisi kau." Kata Sasuke sambil memegangi dadanya.

"U-chi-ha bo-doh…" Deidara berkata sambil tertawa lagi. Sasuke tidak tahan, amarahnya bangkit dan segera menyerang Deidara. Dengan mudah Deidara mengelak, karena serangan Sasuke terlalu lemah. Sasuke kelelahan.

"Sudah menyerang rupanya. Hahahaha…" Deidara melancarkan satu serangan besar lagi, dibantu oleh temannya. Sasuke yang sudah kelelahan tidak mampu menahan serangan itu.

Bola Sihir yang besar itu mengenai Sasuke dengan telak, membuatnya terjungkal ke belakang dan tidak sadarkan diri.

Sakura menangis menghampiri Sasuke.

"Baka! Sudah kubilang pergi saja! Kenapa sih, kamu ngotot aja! Bangun pantat ayam! Bangun!" Sakura mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sasuke.

"Hahahaha… dasar lemah! Kamu lebih lemah lagi, Sakura! Hahahaha…!"

**~~oOo~~**

**Sakura's POV**

"Hahahaha… dasar lemah! Kamu lebih lemah lagi, Sakura! Hahahaha…!"

Berbagai bayangan kejadian melintas dibenakku.

'Kamu seorang penyihir, Sakura!'

'K-kau..Kau Sang Terpilih!'

'Gimana bisa?! Aku baru tahu kalau aku ini penyihir dua hari lalu! Aku nggak tahu apa-apa! Gimana caranya aku menjaga orang lain kalau menjaga diri sendiri saja tidak bisa!'

'Kami.. akan mengajarimu, Sakura-chan...'

'Karena aku peduli.'

Aku menitikkan air mata. Menangisi diriku sendiri yang hanya mampu menggantungkan diri pada orang lain. Membuat orang lain mengorbankan dirinya untuk-ku.

Tidak. Seharusnya akulah yang melindungi mereka. Aku tidak boleh lemah.

"Arrgghh…!"

Amarahku memuncak. Melihat orang-orang disekitarku, orang yang kusayangi. Disakiti orang lain seperti ini. Aku tidak terima.

Aku merasakan sesuatu merasuki tubuhku. Sesuatu yang sangat kuat, hingga aku sendiri tidak kuasa menahan kekuatannya. Aku berteriak.

"Arrgghh..!"

Dan dia-pun keluar dari tubuhku.

**End Sakura's POV**

**~~oOo~~**

"Sakuraa! Sasukee!" teriak tiga orang dari kejauhan.

"Arrgghh..!"

Seekor naga yang besar keluar dari tubuh Sakura dan menghalau Deidara juga teman-temannya untuk pergi. Ketiga orang yang tadinya berlari menghampiri Sakura juga Sasuke berhenti dan terpana menatap naga itu.

Kemudian naga itu berputar-putar dan kembali masuk ke tubuh Sakura.

Sakura merasa tubuhnya semakin lemah dan pandangannya semakin kabur. Hal terakhir yang dilihatnya adalah Naruto dan Hinata yang berusaha menolong Sasuke. Dan Sasori yang menangkap tubuhnya ketika hendak jatuh.

Lalu semuanya hitam.

.

.

**TBC**

**Author: Kenapa harus bersambuungg? Pingin aku gigit deh kata-kata TBC itu!  
Sakura: Lho, kan kamu authornya? Jadi kamu tuh yang bikin kata-kata TBC sialan itu!**

**Author: Oh iya-ya*garuk-garuk kepala sok innocent. Di Shannarro Sakura**

**Sasuke: Kenapa aku harus pingsan, thor? Kan gak macho keliatannya *dichidori Sasuke**

**Naruto: Aku sama Hinata kenapa baru datang pas belakang-belakang? Kan kesannya pahlawan kesiangan gitu. Gimana sih, thor? *di rasengan plus jyuuken**

**Author: (muncul dengan babak belur sambil sembah sujud di depan semuanya)**

**Sasori: Nah, karena aku baik nih. Walaupun dijadiin pahlawan kesiangan sama author*ngelirik-lirik author nista* Aku mewakili author untuk mengucapkan kata terimakasih untuk membaca dan ini dia balasan-balasan untuk review chapter sebelumnya*nunjuk-nunjuk bagian bawah layar.**

**Guest: Iya sosok itu-tuh hantu~ XD The Masknya ituu.. Rahasiaaa *Dihajar rame-rame. Liat nanti aja yaa, siapa tau the masknya itu Nenek Chiyo(lho?) review lagi yaa **

**lawliet uzumakie: Hai lagii :D Tentang perasaan Sakura ke Sasuke… mungkin udah muncul kali ya? Eh gak tau ding*ditabok. Muncul gak muncul pasti muncul(?). ****Ujung-ujungnya otak Sakura pasti di dengkul, hahahaha*di shannarro sakura. ****Nanti review lagi yaa **** oia, Semangat buat ujiannya yaa :D**

**AnnisaHM: Seru doongg! :D *dijitak. Yang jadi the masknya ituu…. Siapa ya? Kamu tau gak?*dihajar, ditendang, dilempar ke Himalaya. Yang pasti nanti akan terungkap kok. Nanti review lagi yaa ;)**

**minna sasusaku: Tenang- tenang :D Oh, jangan gila-gila, mending makan gula(krik..krik..). nanti review lagi ya **

**Maruyama Harumi: Gapapa telat yang penting gak lupa review :D*dilempar ke kutub utara. The Masknya itu perlahan nanti akan terungkap siapa jati dirinya*cieileh. ditunggu yaa :D nanti review lagi yaah :D**

**Sebenernya chapter ini udah jadi hari rabu, maunya di update hari Kamis, tapi ternyata telpon rumah matiii X(. jadi terpaksa seminggu tanpa internet. ****Rasanya bener-bener hampa*disorakin, di hajar rame-rame. ****Okedeh, segala saran, kritik, masukan dan dukungan aku terima kok. Last..**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**:D**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm a Witch! By**** Saras Sasusaku-chan**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Gaje, typos, abal-abal, garing :p**

**Met membaca :D**

**Chapter 6: MOS Part II**

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan lalu berusaha menyesuaikan matanya dengan cahaya disekitarnya. Sakura melihat sekeliling. Dia ada di sebuah ruangan mirip rumah sakit. Dilihatnya Sasori sedang menelepon menghadap ke dinding. Sasori menghela nafas berat kemudian kembali berbicara di telepon.

"…Kita putus…"

Itu satu-satunya kata yang bisa ditangkap Sakura dengan telinganya. Kemudian Sasori hendak berbalik. Sakura segera menutup matanya lagi, berpura-pura belum sadar. Terdengar langkah-langkah Sasori mendekat. Lalu dia berdiri di samping tempat tidur Sakura.

"Aku lakuin ini semua demi kamu, Sakura-chan. Kuharap keputusanku ini nggak salah."

Tess…

Sakura dapat merasakan satu tetes air jatuh di lengan bawahnya.

~~oOo~~

Sakura's POV

Oh tidak.

Jangan bilang kalau Sasori-nii menangis. Dan apa katanya? Dia melakukan ini semua demi aku?

Siapa sih yang dia telpon tadi? Pasti itu yang membuatnya seperti ini.

Sasori-nii, kamu kenapaa ~

"Sasori-nii..." aku menyudahi akting pura-pura-belum- sadar-ku, lalu membuka mataku dan melihat Sasori yang sedang berusaha menghapus air matanya.

"Sakura-chan? Sudah sadar? Tunggu, aku panggilkan dokter." Katanya dengan senyum yang tidak bisa kuartikan.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan membiarkannya keluar. Jadi benar dia menangis. Aku sangat ingin tau apa penyebabnya. Sasori itu orang yang bisa dibilang sangat susah menangis.

Aku ingat waktu itu aku berumur 4 tahun dan dia 6 tahun. Kami bersepeda keliling kompleks rumah kami. Aku menaiki sepeda roda empat, sedangkan dia roda dua. Kami sedang berada di tikungan waktu itu, dan tiba-tiba saja dia sudah terjatuh akibat ban depannya ditabrak motor. Dia oleng ke arahku dan akhirnya aku tidak sengaja menabrak-baca melindas-kakinya. Yeah, kaki Sasori-nii patah karena aku. Sebenarnya sih itu semua gara-gara pengemudi motor sialan-yang langsung kabur-itu. Tetap saja aku yang mematahkan kakinya. Tapi hebatnya dia tidak menangis. Setetespun tidak. Dia hanya meringis kesakitan sambil berusaha menenangkanku yang sudah menangis meraung-raung.

"Sudah-sudah, Sakura-chan. Cuma luka kecil kok. Aku kan laki-laki, jadi harus kuat." Begitu katanya waktu itu.

Dan sekarang dia begitu mudahnya menangis dihadapanku. Pasti dia telah mengalami sesuatu yang berat. Sesuatu yang berusaha dia tutupi dari-ku.

Aku mengalihkan pikiranku dengan melihat sekeliling.

Astaga, rupanya ada orang selain aku di ruangan ini. Orang itu berada di tempat tidur di samping milikku. Tubuhnya dibalut perban dan tangannya dialiri jarum infus, sama seperti aku. Matanya terpejam dan baru aku sadari bahwa orang itu adalah... Sasuke.

Seorang yang aku duga dokter memasuki ruangan bersama Sasori. Lalu dokter itu mengecek keadaanku dan berkata bahwa aku tidak apa-apa, hanya butuh istirahat saja.

Sementara itu mataku tidak bisa teralih dari orang di sebelahku yang masih memejamkan matanya.

End Sakura's POV

~~oOo~~

"Sasori-nii, bagaimana keadaan Sasuke?" Sakura bertanya di sela makan siangnya di klinik itu.

"Dokter bilang Sasuke mengalami pendarahan dalam, tapi masa kritisnya sudah lewat dua hari lalu. Makanya dia dipindahkan kesini." Jelas Sasori sambil menyuapi Sakura bubur.

"Memangnya berapa hari aku tidak sadar?" Sakura agak heran mendengar perkataan Sasori.

"Tiga hari." Kata Sasori sambil mengancungkan tiga jarinya.

"Ohok! Uekk! Apaaa? Tiga hari?! MOS-ku gimana doonngg?" Sakura berkata histeris gaje sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya karena tersedak. Heran, udah keselek, masih aja bisa ngomong*plakk. Oke lanjut.

"Heehh, minum dulu nih. Asal nyablak aja. Ya gak gimana-gimana, MOS tetap berjalan kok. Makanya Naruto sama Hinata gak disini, mereka masih MOS, nanti baru mereka kesini."

Sakura lunglai di tempat tidurnya, masa-masa MOS yang dia nantikan terlewat sudah.

"Tenang-tenang. Sekarang kan masih hari ke-empat, nanti di akhir MOS akan diadakan kemah di hutan. Aku rasa kamu bisa ikut. Asalkan kamu istirahat full sekarang." Kata Sasori.

Wajah Sakura langsung berbinar cerah. "Yaayy! Asiikk! Oke aku tidur sekarang!" Sakura langsung merebahkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat.

"Hei, Baka. Buburmu itu belum habis. Istirahat itu maksudku tidak keluyuran kemana-mana." Sasori berucap sambil memijat dahinya yang tampaknnya mau meledak karena ke-bego-an adiknya itu. Sakura sontak membuka mata dan cengengesan sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Hehehe, ampun Sasori-nii." Sakura masih cengengesan sementara Sasori masih pada posisinya memijat dahi, ketika dua orang memasuki ruangan itu.

"Kyaa! Sakura-chan sudah sadaarr! Hmmpphhff.." pemilik rambut kuning jabrik itu berteriak kegirangan, sementara orang di belakangnya berusaha membekap mulutnya.

Sakura dan Sasori sweatdrop di tempat. "Ssshh.. Naruto-kun, ini rumah sakit. Bukan stadion sepak bola. Jangan ribut.." Hinata berkata sambil terus membekap mulut Naruto. Ketika Naruto mengangguk baru Hinata melepaskan tangannya.

"Sakura-chan, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Hinata ketika sampai di sisi tempat tidur Sakura.

"Baik-baik saja kok. Huaa.. aku ingin segera memakai seragam itu lagii.." Sakura menunjuk-nunjuk pakaian Hinata. Kemeja putih lengan pendek berdasi abu-abu dibalut rompi abu-abu yang berkantong di kedua sisi bawahnya, sehingga menampakkan bentuk tubuhnya. Dipadu dengan rok abu-abu yang berlipat-lipat dan panjangnya di atas lutut. Bagian luarnya dia menggunakan jubah hitam panjang hingga ke mata kaki. Pakaian yang sama juga digunakan Naruto. Hanya saja di menggunakan celana panjang sebagai pengganti rok.

"Makanya cepat sembuh Sakura-chan. Supaya bisa ngelanjutin MOS lagi! MOS itu seru lo Sakura-chan!" Celetuk Naruto sambil tersenyum tiga jari andalannya yang langsung mendapat jitakan dari Hinata.

"Diam Naruto-kun. Jangan memanas-manasi Sakura, mau dihajar ya?" kata Hinata.

"Hehehe, ampun Sakura-chan." Kata Naruto sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang dijitak Hinata tadi.

Sementara Sakura cuma bisa terkikik geli melihatnya.

~~oOo~~

Seorang gadis berambut pirang tergerai dan bermata keunguan menagis sendirian di bangku taman sekolah. Bahunya naik turun seirama dengan isak tangisnya. Dia menutupi wajahnya. Entah sejak kapan dia menangis, tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahunya perlahan.

"Kenapa nangis?" sebuah suara lembut terdengar di belakangnya. Cewek yang ditepuk bahunya itu tersentak dan buru-buru menghapus air matanya.

"Mau cerita? Mungkin aku bisa membantu." Kata orang itu. Cewek bermata ungu itu menangis lagi. Kali ini lebih keras.

"Sudah-sudah, jangan menangis lagi. Namamu?"

"..hiks.. namaku.. hiks.. Shion…"

"Well, Shion. Kenapa kamu menangis? Mungkin aku bisa membantu."

Shion menatap ragu-ragu pada orang di depannya itu. Tapi entah kenapa suat hal membuat Shion menuruti apa yang dikatakan orang itu, dan Shion-pun menceritakan semuanya.

"Oohh.. begitu... Jadi kenapa kamu tidak membalasnya saja? Biar dia tau rasanya sakit? Kamu bisa melakukan sesuatu." Kata orang itu.

"M-melakukan apa?" Shion menatap orang itu bingung.

"Kemari.." lalu orang itu membisikkan sesuatu pada Shion. Mata Shion terbelalak. Tapi kemudian tubuh Shion lunglai di pundak orang itu.

"Sekarang, lakukan apa yang kamu hendaki. Lakukan apa yang kamu inginkan. Jangan biarkan seseorang menghancurkan hatimu lagi. Tuntaskan akar dari semua ini." Kata orang itu.

Shion membuka matanya, lalu samar-samar matanya berkilat merah dan akhirnya kembali ke warna aslinya.

"Aku akan melakukannya."

~~oOo~~

"Sakuraa…!" empat orang memasuki ruangan tempat Sakura dirawat. Sakura yang tengah duduk di sofa sambil membaca buku segera berdiri.

"Wah, kalian nggak perlu repot-repot gini. Aduh, makasih yaa.." kata Sakura sambil menerima bungkusan berwarna merah muda dari Ino.

"Gak apa-apa lagii.. kita kan asramanya tetanggaan, asrama 8." Kata Ino. Sakura sekali lagi mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Oh iya, perkenalkan. Ini teman satu asramaku. Ini Tenten, yang berisi itu Choji, dan yang berambut merah itu Gaara." Ino memperkenalkan mereka.

"Salam kenal semuanya. Makasih ya."

"Cepat sehat ya, Sakura-chaan, uuhh imut banget siih, kayak adikku." Kata Tenten sambil mencubit pipi Sakura. Sakura cengengesan aja lalu mendekati Ino dan berbisik.

"Jadi itu ya yang namanya Gaara ya? Kalian satu asrama?"

BLUSH! Wajah Ino langsung memerah. Sakura terkikik geli. Sementara itu Ino menepuk-nepuk pipinya yang panas.

"Huh, kalau tidak diancam Ino, aku tidak bakalan kesini. Tapi aku nggak nyesel begitu sampai kemari. Rupanya yang dijenguk itu bidadari." Kata Choji sok romantis. Sakura melongo hebat. Tenten segera saja menjitak kepala Choji.

"Simpan saja rayuanmu itu untuk orang lain, Choji. Sakura sudah ada yang punya. Untung orangnya tidak sadar, bisa-bisa habis kamu." Kata Ino.

"Heh, maksudnya sudah ada yang punya itu apaan?" Sakura mendeathglare Ino. Sementara itu Ino mengancungkan tanda peace dengan tangan kanannya sambil cengengesan.

"Oh iya, Sakura-chan. Kami pergi dulu ya, lagipula ini sudah malam. Kami juga harus bersiap-siap untuk MOS besok." Kata Ino.

"Iya, Sakura-chan. Cepat sembuh ya, biar bisa ikut kemah nanti." Kata Tenten.

"Kami pergi dulu yaa bidadari." Celetuk Choji sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya genit. Sakura cengo di tempat.

"Hn. Cepat sembuh." Gaara mengucapkan kata yang singkat, padat dan tidak jelas itu di hadapan Sakura yang masih cengo.

BUGH! ADUH! BRAAKK!

Sial bagi Sakura, rupanya Gaara tidak melihat ada penyangga infuse milik Sakura. Dan akibatnya Gaara menabrak Sakura dan terjembab di lantai dengan posisi Gaara di atas tubuh Sakura.

Hening beberapa saat...

"Kyaaa! Cepat banguunn! Pelecehan seksual! Huaaa.. aku tidak akan bisa menikah kalau gini! Huaa.." Sakura teriak-teriak gaje. Gaara dengan santai bangun seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Maaf." Hanya itu yang Gaara ucapkan lalu berjalan keluar ruangan melewati tiga pasang mata yang bengong di tempat. Saat itulah Sasori memasuki ruangan dan mendapati Sakura dalam mode mengenaskan.

"Huuaaa... Sasori-nii! Aku nggak akan bisa menikah! Huaaa...!" Sasori mangap di tempat.

"Tenang, Sakura-chan. Dia tidak sengaja." Kata Tenten sambil mengelus punggung Sakura.

"Huaa…! Tapi tetap sajaa!" semuanya sweatdrop di tempat.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, seseorang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Antara ingin tertawa, marah, kesal, dan... cemburu? Ino buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura dan berjalan keluar diikuti Tenten juga Choji.

~~oOo~~

"Sakura...Sakura..."

Sakura membuka matanya, merasa ada yang memanggilnya. Dia hanya berdua dengan Sasuke di ruangan itu karena Sasori harus mengurus kelengkapan MOS besok.

"Sakura..."

Lagi-lagi ada yang memanggilnya, Sakura celingukan mencari asal suara. Dia bangun dari tempat tidurnya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala dan menguap. Jam 3 pagi! Batinnya saat melihat jam dinding.

"Sakura..."

Kali ini Sakura langsung menoleh ke asal suara. Sasuke? Batinnya lagi lalu berjalan mendekati tempat tidur Sasuke sambil menyeret tiang infusnya.

"Sakura…" Sasuke terus memanggil nama Sakura. Wajahnya tampak mengerinyit menahan sakit. Peluh menghiasi seluruh tubuhnya yang masih diperban.

"Sasuke? Ini aku Sakura. Kamu kenapa? Hei pantat ayam!" Sakura tersentak ketika Sasuke menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya, sehingga Sakura berbaring di samping Sasuke sekarang. Sasuke terus memeluknya erat.

"Jangan tinggalin aku..." Sakura hanya bisa diam. Wajahnya sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"S-sasuke?" Sakura tersentak lagi ketika pelukan Sasuke melemas. Sakura menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke masih mengerinyit menahan sakit, namun kali ini disertai nafas yang tidak beraturan. Sakura panik dan segera bangun dari posisinya dan memangil dokter.

"Sasuke! Bertahanlah! Dokter sedang menuju kemari!" Nafas Sasuke masih tidak beraturan, wajahnya semakin pucat, peluh terus mengaliri sisi wajahnya itu. Tangan Sakura tergerak untuk memegang dahi Sasuke.

"Oh…" Sakura semakin panik. Tubuh Sasuke ternyata panas sekali. Sakura mencabut infusnya dan berlari keluar ruangan mencari dokter yang tak kunjung tiba.

"Apa…" Sakura hanya bisa diam saat melihat seluruh manusia di tempat itu tidak sadarkan diri, termasuk dokter dan para perawat.

"Terjebak ilusiku rupanya… Mudah sekali…" Sakura menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati dua sosok bertopeng dan berjubah hitam panjang tengah berdiri di belakang pilar. Mereka lalu beranjak dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang dan mendekati Sakura.

"Ka-kalian, apa mau kalian?" Sakura bertanya takut-takut sambil mundur selangkah.

"Inikah Sang Terpilih itu?" Kata sosok yang menggunakan topeng seekor kucing hitam.

"Mau apa kalian!?" Sakura mundur lagi selangkah. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran di pelipisnya.

"Mau kami? Membawamu pergi dari sini!"

SETT..

Tiba-tiba saja, sosok yang satunya lagi, yang menggunakan topeng kucing putih sudah berada di samping Sakura.

"Maaf.."

DEG! Suara ini...

BUGH! Sosok bertopeng kucing putih itu memukul tengkuk Sakura hingga pingsan dan menopangnya agar tidak jatuh.

"Ayo kita pergi."

"Tunggu! Hhh.. hhh.. mau kalian apakan dia?!"

Kedua sosok itu menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke ada disana. Kemudian kedua sosok itu berpandangan dan mengangguk satu sama lain.

SETT..!

Sosok bertopeng kucing hitam tiba-tiba sudah ada di samping Sasuke dan memukul tengkuknya juga. Sosok bertopeng kucing hitam itu menopangnya dan kemudian menghilang bersama sosok bertopeng kucing putih yang menopang Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Gimana Chap ini? Memuaskan? *****Ditabok***

**Balas Review! :D**

**sailor moon imut: Iyaa :D Makasii :D Kalo aku bisa mah, aku juga mau! Hehehe :D**

**Maruyama Harumi: Iyaa kenapa harus TBC~ *dihajar rame-rame* Ini udah dilanjutin :D Itu sebenernya bukan orichimaru tapi Kloningannya! *Ups* hehehe kebongkar deh :D**

**dee-chaan: Iya, jadi naganya itu kayak muncul dari tubuh Sakura gitu, tapi tubuh Sakura tetep diem di tempat, Cuma naganya aja yang gerak*ngerti gak? Kok njlimet gini -_-* intinya gitu dah :D Ceritanya ini emang kaya Harry Potter :D Disini Sakura pahlawannya :D**

**anzu qyuji: Makasii :D**

**AnnisaHM: Jangan sediih :( ****Wah udah ketahuan rupanya :D jadi sebenernya Orichimaru itu The Masknya, tapi juga guru di Nofus Alefour, juga dia punya jabatan lain yang orang samasekali nggak tau :D Di chapter depan bakalan terungkap :D**

**lawliet uzumakie: Gimana ujiannya? Mematikan? *ditendang* Untuk ujian penyihir itu masih aku pikir-pikir :D soalnya bingung mau masukinnya dimana **** Ularnya itu kloningannya Orochimaru gitu deh :D di chap depan bakalan terungkap :D**

**minna sasusaku: sosok hitam itu seperti yang telah dijelaskan diatas :D makasii ;)**

**maaf kalau ada kesalahan nama dan banyak typos, soalnya pas buat chap ini kondisi lagi kurang bagus :)**

**Buat semuanya yang udah mau baca dan review makasii yaa :D**

**Reviev please*puppy eyes* :D **


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm a Witch! By**** Saras Sasusaku-chan**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Gaje, typos, abal-abal, garing :p**

**Met membaca :D**

**Chapter 7: ANBU  
**

Sakura memasukkan senter, sekotak sandwich, dan sebotol air berukuran besar ke dalam ranselnya. Di bagian lain ransel itu sudah terdapat pakaian dan juga jaket. Sebungkus plastic kecil berisi tiga buah pil bulat berwarna hitam dia selipkan di jaketnya. Kemudian dia beranjak keluar kamarnya.

"Sakura, kamu yakin mau ikut?" tanya Hinata. Sakura mengangguk penuh semangat sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tidak mau ketinggalan momen penting dalam hidupku!" kata Sakura sambil mengangguk mantap dan mengepalkan tangannya ke atas.

"Woy, gak usah alay gitu juga kali!" celetuk Naruto yang baru saja keluar dari kamar asramanya diikuti Sasuke. Sakura cuma bisa cengengesan.

"Kamu tidak lupa perkataan _kami _kemarin, kan?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura segera saja berhenti cengengesan dan mengangguk kaku.

"Bagus. Pastikan jangan jauh-jauh dari kami,"

**~~oOo~~**

**Flashback**

**Sakura's POV**

Aku membuka mataku. Gelap. Aku tidak bisa melihat sekeliling. Atau…

Apakah aku menjadi buta? Mungkin…

Apakah aku sudah mati?

"Sudah sadar rupanya..," sesosok bayangan samar berjubah hitam mendekatiku. Aku memandangnya horror.

"Hiyaaa! Malaikat pencabut nyawaa~! Tolong jangan cabut nyawaku, aku belum sempat naik kora-kora ke Dufan, tolong jangan cabut nyawaku dulu~!"

….Hening….

"Hohoho… aku akan mencabut nyawamu sekarang juga, Sakura," sosok itu mendekatiku sambil mengulurkan tanganya. Heran, kenapa suara malaikan pencabut nyawa ini cempreng banget. Lebih bagus suara panci Okaa-sanku di rumah jika dipukul-pukul untuk mengusir roh jahat.

"Jangaaaann~~! Tidaaakk! Okaa-san pinjamkan pancimu untuk mengalahkan roh cempreng ini! Tidaaaakk!" Aku meracau tidak karuan sambil mengibaskan tanganku, berusaha menghalau sosok-atau apapun namanya aku tidak peduli lagi- ini.

"BERISIK!"

Eh?

Aku menoleh kea rah suara itu berasal, kudapati seekor ayam berwarna hitam disana.

Bukan ayam ding. Itu Sasuke.

Sasuke?!

Apa dia juga mati? Mati bersamaku?

Aaa.. Coo cweett...

...hening...

Tidak! Pemikiran macam apa itu? Otakku pasti sudah di dengkul.

Tunggu, otakku di dengkul berarti aku cinta padanya dong?

Aarrrgghh! Sepertinya aku sudak tidak punya otak lagi. Ya itu lebih baik daripada otakku di dengkul.

Oke, hentikan semua pemikiran yang amat-sangat tidak penting ini. Pertanyaan utamaku sekarang: apakah aku benar-benar sudah mati?

BLAM!

"Gawat! Ini benar-benar gawat!"

Klik!

Ugh! Terang sekali! Aku mengerjapkan mataku sampai aku bisa melihat dengan baik. Aku langsung mengamati daerah sekitarku. Aku berada di ruangan serba putih dengan sebuah meja oval yang besar dikelilingi kursi-kursi yang empuk berwarna putih. Bahkan terdapat empat buah AC. Pantas saja aku merasa dingin. Akhirnya aku sampai pada satu kesimpulan:

Aku belum mati.

"Aku menemukan ada korban lagi, di dekat lokasi perkemahan. Aku sudah membawanya ke ruang perawatan. Sama seperti korban sebelumnya, dia…,"

BLAM!

"Hubungi semua anggota, kita adakan rapat mendadak!" sesosok manusia bertopeng kucing merah memasuki ruangan dengan tergesa-gesa sambil menenteng tongkat sihirnya. Sosok itu lalu duduk di kursi utama, _which it means_ dihadapanku. Tanpa menyadari kehadiranku dia mengeluarkan ponsel berwarna merah, menaikkan kakinya ke atas kursi, dan mulai memencet-mencet ponselnya, yang _btw_ mirip baget sama ponsel orang yang kukenal. Tipe ponsel baruku persis dengannya, hanya saja milikku berwarna shocking pink, senada dengan rambutku. Tapi itu tidak mungkin _dia,_tipe ponsel ini banyak beredar di pasaran.

Tidak peduli dengan aku yang cengo di tempat dia masih sibuk memencet ponsel layar sentuh itu.

"Sial! Pulsaku habis!" umpat sosok itu lalu meletakkan perlahan ponselnya di meja. Kurasa dia cukup pintar untuk tidak membanting ponsel mahal itu.

…hening…

"Whoa! Udah disini rupanya! Kenapa nggak ada yang lapor? Hilang deh image-ku," sosok itu segera membetulkan posisi duduknya yang awalnya mirip abang-abang warteg menjadi pose berwibawa. Rasanya rahangku sudah kram akibat terlalu lama mangap.

"Gomenasai! Aku langsung pergi keluar begitu ada laporan korban yang jatuh lagi. Gomen!" kata sosok bertopeng kucing putih sambil membungkuk berkali-kali.

"Sudahlah, sekarang aku bicara padamu Sakura. Kamu tau mengapa kamu dibawa kesini?"

MENURUT LO?!

Tapi aku masih sayang nyawa, jadi aku hanya menggeleng sok polos. Padahal pingin aku tendang semua orang yang di ruangn ini sampai ke himalaya. Eh, kecuali Sasuke deh. Kasian dia luka-luka gitu.

Eeehh?

"..uhuk..uhuk...ugh..." kulihat Sasuke terbatuk-batuk sambil memegangi dadanya yang masih dibalut perban. Aneh. Dadaku juga tiba-tiba terasa sakit. Rasanya sesak. Aku juga ikut terbatuk-batuk dan rasanya tubuhku semakin lemah saja. Pandanganku semakin kabur.

"Ini, cepat minum. Sebelum racunnya menyebar lebih jauh." Sosok bertopeng kucing merah itu segera menopangku dan memasukkan obat itu ke dalam mulutku.

"Kunyah, Sakura-chan. Cepat!" kata sosok itu nampak…panik?

Aku melirik Sasuke yang juga diberi obat itu oleh sosok bertopeng kucing hitam dan mengunyahnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi aku segera mengunyah pil bulat berwarna hitam itu dan menelannya paksa. _Hell_, rasanya pahit banget! Lebih pahit daripada jamu yang Okaa-san sering cekoki ketika aku sakit.

"Tunggu obatnya bereaksi, atus nafasmu supaya obat itu cepat menyebar."

Tubuhku rasanya kaku, nafasku masih belum beraturan. Aku berusaha mengatur nafasku.

Aarrgghh! Rasanya dadaku lebih sakit dari yang tadi. Aku terbatuk-batuk dan menutupi mulutku dengan tangan. Dan ketika aku membukanya…

Ini… darah?

Lalu semuanya gelap.

**~~oOo~~**

"...Syukurlah seluruh racunnya berhasil di netralisir...,"

Terdengar sebuah suara lembut di telingaku, aku masih belum mengerti maksudnya. Racun? Racun apa?

"...Ternyata benar dugaan kita selama ini, The Mask sudah memasuki sekolah ini. Dan bisa-bisanya dia memasukkan racun ke infus Sakura dan Sasuke, untung kita cepat-cepat membawanya kemari. Kalau tidak...,"

"...The Mask telah berhasil memasuki sekolah ini, dia sudah menebar terror dengan jatuhnya korban bekas gigitan ular di leher, dan dia juga bisa memasukkan racun ke infus Sakura dan Sasuke. Dia pasti memiliki akses yang sangat bebas dan tersembunyi, bisa saja dia menyamar menjadi salah satu guru atau siswa. Pertanyaannya, siapa?...,"

Hening sejenak, aku bisa merasakan aura-aura ketegangan yang meliputi ruangan itu. Akhirnya aku menyudahi aktingku yang brilian dan membuka mataku.

Buset, ruangan ini sudah ramai rupanya. Sekitar sepuluh orang-termasuk aku dan Sasuke- ada di ruangan ini dan menggunakan jubah, lengkap dengan topeng kucing dengan warna yang berbeda-beda. Sasuke juga menggunakan pakaiannya lengkap dengan jubah hitam. Dia menangkupkan kepala di atas meja dengan salah satu tangannya sebagai sandaran. Sementara tangan yang lainnya tampak memainkan sesuatu di bawah meja.

"Sudah merasa baikan, Sakura-chan?" sosok bertopeng kucing merah bertanya padaku dan aku hanya mengangguk. Tidak, aku tidak bohong. Tubuhku memang rasanya lebih bugar daripada sebelumnya.

"...A-ano... kalian tadi membicarakan tentang apa? Siapa kalian sebenarnya?" aku memberanikan diriku untuk bertanya, lagipula dari tadi ada sesuatu yang janggal disini. Sosok itu memanggilku Sakura-chan dengan intonasi orang yang sangat-amat aku kenal baik. Sikapnya juga. Apalagi ditambah insiden 'pulsa habis'. Dia semakin mirip salah satu orang tidak bermodal yang aku kenal. Tapi…

"Hmm... baiklah. Penasaran banget ya? Hehehe..."

_Habata itara modoranai to itte_

_Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora_

Sosok bertopeng kucing merah itu merogoh-rogoh saku jubahnya dan mengangkat telepon sambil menjauh.

"...Iya, iya Kaa-san aku bangun! Gak ada kerjaan banget sih! Lagian ini kan baru jam 5 pagi! Ganggu orang tidur aja!...," kata sosok itu sambil memainkan jarinya.

"…apa? Tidak diangkat? Ooh, mungkin dia kelelahan. MOS kemarin memang melelahkan sekali. Biarin ajalah, Kaa-san. Nanti aku yang bangunin deh…," kata sosok itu,tidak lama kemudian dia menutup ponselnya dan kembali duduk di kursi utama. Tampak seluruh sosok bertopeng yang ada di ruangan itu menatapnya.

"Apa liat-liat! Sirik ya?" kata sosok itu. Bahu seluruh sosok bertopeng itu tampak terguncang menahan tawa.

Sial, aku semakin yakin kalau itu _dia_. Lalu dengan tangan dilipat di dada aku bicara.

"Baru ditelpon Kaa-san ya? Apa katanya? Oh iya, itu ponsel baru pasti juga kiriman Kaa-san, kan? Aku juga punya yang sama kok, baru kemarin aku dapetin tuh. _Mbok _ya kalau pasang ringtone jangan yang itu-itu aja, nggak bosen apa? Padahal ponsel baru tuh, kok udah habis pulsanya? Dasar gak modal banget sih jadi orang! Apa perlu aku beliin kamu pulsa? Gak malu ya dibeliin pulsa sama adiknya sendiri? Ne, Sasori-nii?"

Jleb. Jleb. Jleb.

Yak pas kena sasaran, dia langsung diam membatu.

"Iya, iya deh aku ngaku. Tapi gak perlu nyindir sedalam lautan gitu dong." Lalu sosok bertopeng kucing merah itu membuka topengnya dan terbuktilah dugaanku. Tinggal dua orang lagi yang akan kubongkar identitasnya.

"Ne, Naruto, Hinata. Gak perlu sembunyi lagi deh. Suara Naruto yang cempreng kayak panci Kaa-san mana bisa ditutupin. Hinata suaramu kelewat lembut. Mana bisa nakut-nakutin orang kalau gitu. Suaranya diberatin dikit gak papa kok. Naruto gak bakalan nyari cewek lain cuma gara-gara suaramu diberat-beratin."

Yesss! Jleb. Jleb. Kena sasaran lagi deh! Akhirnya semua orang di ruangan itu membuka topengnya dan menatapku takjub. Heh. Iri ya aku punya ilmu deduksi Shinichi Kudo?

"Emang suaraku secempreng itu ya?" begitu Naruto membuka topeng kucing hitamnya dia langsung menatapku dengan tatapan terluka. Aku memeletkan lidah.

"Gomen, Sakura-chan. Yang aku pukul tadi sakit tidak?" tanya Hinata sambil meletakkan topeng kucing putih di atas meja. Aku cuma manyun.

"Wah, wah, adik iparku ternyata pintar sekali. Hehehe… Adaww!" sosok bertopeng kucing abu-abu membuka topengnya dan langsung mendapat lemparan topeng kucing berwarna biru dari Sasuke.

"Maksudmu apa hah?" Sasuke langsung memberi _death glare_-nya yang paling mematikan pada Itachi yang mengusap-usap keningnya tampak benjol akibat lemparan topeng kucing biru Sasuke.

Aku melihat anggota yang lain, aku tidak terlalu mengenal mereka. Tapi tampaknya sebagian besar orang-orang disini menduduki jabatan di OSIS. Ada Shikamaru-senpai yang sedang menguap lebar, Sai-senpaI yang sedang tersenyum, dan Neji-senpai yang memainkan ponselnya. Yang terakhir itu aku lupa namanya, dia ketua MOS tahun ini. Err… namanya Sho..Shin…Shion! Ah ya, namanya Shion-senpai, pandangan matanya tampak menerawang. Mungkin dia kelelahan karena mengurus MOS.

"Sasori-nii…," aku memanggil nama kakakku yang tersayang dan tercinta itu. Huek.

"Hmm?" Sasori menggumam sambil memencet terus ponselnya. Heran, apa sih yang dia kerjakan sampai segitu seriusnya. Aku melongokkan kepalaku.

Kulihat ada seorang anak berandalan berlari dikejar polisi dan anjing diantara kereta-kereta yang berjalan. Okesip.

"SASORI-NII! INI BUKAN WAKTUNYA MAIN _SUBWAY SURFERS_! CEPAT JELASKAN SEMUANYA PADAKU SEKARANG!" rasanya aku bisa memasak telur di atas kepalaku saking panasnya.

"Hehehe, iyaa iyaa gitu aja kok marah." Sasori memasukkan ponselnya. Lalu wajahnya berubah serius.

"Baiklah, karena semua anggota sudah berkumpul aku akan memulai rapat kita hari ini."

Buset, suara Sasori-nii berwibawa sekali. Kulihat seluruh manusia di ruangan itu mendengarkan Sasori-nii dengan baik. Sedikit-banyak aku merasa bangga karenanya.

"Kalian pasti sudah mendengar bahwa ada korban jatuh lagi, bukan? Korban nyaris mati kehabisan darah dan terdapat luka bekas gigitan ular di lehernya. Informasi apa yang berhasil kalian kumpulkan?" Sasori menatap satu persatu orang di ruangan itu. Hinata mengancungkan tangannya. Sasori mengangguk.

"Aku sudah mengumpulkan data tentang korban hari ini. Namanya adalah Matsuri, siswa kelas 11 yang merupakan anggota pengurus MOS. Catatan prestasi sangan bagus. Dia sempat mendapat penghargaan karena berhasil menciptakan banyak alat, hasil dari kepandaiannya di bidang Techno-magic. Dia ada di lokasi bersama beberapa anggota pengurus MOS lainnya untuk mensurvei ulang tempat perkemahan penutupan MOS. Tidak ada tanda-tanda perubahan sikap korban yang mencurigakan. Korban sempat berteriak minta tolong. Teman-teman korban langsung menuju asal suara dan menemukan korban sudah nyaris mati kehabisan darah," Hinata mengakhiri laporannya dan Sasori-nii mengangguk. Aku masih duduk diam tidak mengerti, tapi aku juga tidak berminat bicara.

"Shikamaru, coba kamu buka file kita tentang korban-korban sebelumnya. Jika aku hitung, sudah genap ada 10 korban. Benar tidak?" Sasori-nii tampak berpikir keras. Shikamaru mengangguk dan mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya.

"Anbu no Himitsu! Open!" kemudian muncul sebuah layar hologram yang menampilkan beberapa data orang. Sasori-nii membacanya seksama, aku juga ikut membaca saking penasarannya.

Tunggu. Kenapa rasanya ada yang janggal. Seluruh korban ini memiliki prestasi yang bisa dibilang sangat baik, namun hanya dalam satu bidang saja. Masing-masing korban memiliki bidang prestasi yang berbeda-beda.

Kulihat Sasori-nii mengerutkan keningnya. Kemudian menghela napas panjang.

"Semoga saja aku salah. Semoga aku salah…," Sasori kemudian menggumam gaje dan menyentuh hologram itu. Tampak gambar dan tulisan yang ada di hologram itu bergeser, seperti menggunakan layar sentuh. Kemudian mata Sasori-nii membelalak.

"Siaalll! Kenapa harus benar! Sekarang aku tugaskan kalian untuk mengawasi dan mengumpulkan informasi sebanyak-banyaknya tentang kesepuluh orang ini. Data keluarganya, catatan kriminal, catatan prestasi, apa kelemahan dan kelebihan mereka, dan yang lain-lain. Sebanyak mungkin," Sasori –nii mengusap keningnya yang tampak berkeringat. Padahal ruangan ini ber-AC.

"Baik!" serentak semua yang ada di ruangan itu menyahut. Sasori-nii mengangguk.

"Aku akan mengawasi orang yang ini." Sasori menunjuk sebuah foto dengan seorang laki-laki berambut pirang panjang. Astaga, itu kan Deidara-senpai. Orang yang sempat menggangguku waktu itu.

"Kalian sudah menentukan yang mana akan kalian awasi? Baiklah, rapat ini selesai. Kalian boleh bubar," lanjut Sasori. Satu persatu orang yang ada di sana meninggalkan ruangan hingga yang tersisa hanya aku, Sasori-nii, Sasuke, Hinata, dan Naruto.

"Kalian… bisa tolong jelaskan semuanya pada Sakura? Aku dipanggil Tsunade-sama ke ruangannya. Aku yakin kamu penasaran kan, Sakura-chan?" kata Sasori-nii, aku langsung mengangguk dengan antusias.

"Jangan keluar dulu sebelum selesai cerita. Di luar tidak aman," Sasori-nii langsung keluar dan menutup pintu.

**~~oOo~~**

"...Sekitar setahun lalu saat kami masih kelas tiga SMP, salah satu teman kami ditemukan tidak sadarkan diri di koridor tempat kamu pingsan dulu, Sakura-chan. Dia berkata bahwa dia diserang seekor ular raksasa dan syukurnya dia bisa melawan. Tentu saja tidak banyak orang yang percaya, banyak yang mencemoohnya dan membicarakan orang itu di belakang..,"

"Cih.." Sasuke mendecih memotong perkataan Hinata. Hinata meringis melihat Sasuke.

Kenapa sih orang ini? Aku meliriknya sekilas. Tampak raut wajahnya berubah cemberut.

"…Sampai kemudian Tsunade-sama memanggil orang itu dan menanyakan kebenaran perkataan orang itu. Tsunade-sama memutuskan untuk melakukan pembacaan pikiran pada orang itu, namun sebelum hal tersebut terjadi telah jatuh korban pertama…,"

"Korban pertama adalah Deidara, kakak sepupuku sekaligus kakak kandung dari Ino. Saat itu Deidara tengah mengurus kegiatan kemah MOS, dia merupakan panitia, dan tiba-tiba saja dia ditemukan nyaris tewas di dalam hutan karena kehabisan darah. Aku yang mendampingi Ino saat Deidara di rawat. Ino menangis terus saat itu, sampai kemudian aku melihat adanya kejanggalan. Di bagian leher deidara terdapat bekas gigitan ular yang samar. Kebetulan saja aku melihatnya…," Naruto melanjutkan perkataan Hinata.

"Jadi… Ino… adiknya Deidara-senpai dan... sepupumu Naruto?" aku masih tidak percaya. Wajah mereka mirip sih, tapi kelakuan mereka sangat jauh berbeda.

"Ya, Akhirnya aku melaporkannya pada Tsunade-sama dan bertemu si Teme ini!" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum tiga jari andalannya.

"Hn. Baka Dobe," Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya. Aku menatapnya bingung.

"Maksudnya? Aku jadi nggak ngerti," aku menggaruk telingaku bingung.

"Orang yang pingsan di koridor dan melihat ular raksasa itu adalah Sasuke, Sakura-chan," kata Hinata. Aku melongo. Jadi…

"Cih, coba saja orang-orang mendengarku waktu itu," dengus Sasuke.

"Yah, itulah awal mula dibentuknya kami, Sakura-chan. Kami adalah ANBU. Sebuah organisasi rahasian yang dibentuk Tsunade-sama untuk mengumpulkan informasi tentang kejadian-kejadian aneh di sekolah ini. Dan ketuanya adalah Sasori, dia juga diajukan menjadi Ketua OSIS oleh Tsunade-sama untuk memudahkan aksesnya mencari informasi, eh ternyata dia kepilih juga. Secara tidak langsung itu membantu kami juga sih." Kata Hinata.

"Kala soal anggotanya, kami dipilih berdasarkan kemampuan kami mengumpulkan informasi dengan cepat. Awal organisasi ini dibentuk, diadakan tes yang disamarkan sebagai tes IQ. Padahal tes itu sebenarnya menguji kemampuan kami mengumpulkan informasi dan kecekatan kami dalam mengambil keputusan," aku hanya manggut-manggut mendengar penuturan Hinata. Padahal sebenarnya aku agak sangsi. Aku melirik-lirik Naruto. Apa benar dia lulus 'Tes IQ' itu? Kok meragukan sekali.

"Heran ya aku bisa lulus tes? Yah, entah kenapa semua anggota berpikir seperti itu," kata Naruto sambil cengengesan.

"Itu karena kamu idiot dobe," celetuk Sasuke.

"Apaa? Aku tidak sebodoh itu Temeee!"

"Terserah," Sasuke mengayunkan tongkatnya dan tiba-tiba muncul sekotak tomat ceri dihadapannya. Dan dia langsung mencomot satu-persatu dan mengunyahnya. Enaknya…

"Lalu soal racun tadi itu maksudnya apa?" tanyaku sambil melirik tomat ceri milik Sasuke yang sekarang coba direbut Naruto.

"Oh iya. Kami sudah mencurigai bahwa The Mask telah kembali sejak insiden ular raksasa itu. Namun kami belum tahu siapa The Mask itu sebenarnya. Jejaknya sangat sulit kami lacak. Dan setelah berbulan-bulan kami mencari informasi, hanya satu informasi samar yang kita dapatkan,"

"Apa itu?" tanyaku tidak sabar.

"The Mask menyamar menjadi salah satu warga sekolah dan diam-diam mulai merekrut anggota. Ada yang secara sadar dan tidak sadar atau melalui paksaan. Seperti korban gigitan ular itu. Dan sejak kami tahu bahwa kamu adalah Sang Terpilih, kami mengawasimu dengan ketat. Karena kami tau bahwa kamu pasti akan mejadi incaran The Mask. Dan ternyata benar. Kami menemukan racun yang dicampurkan dalam cairan infusmu dan Sasuke,"

"Tapi kenapa Sasuke juga? Dia kan tidak salah apa-apa," aku merinding membayangkan orang-orang disekitarku dalam bahaya karena aku.

"Entahlah, mungkin karena The Mask sudah frustasi karena tidak bisa merekrut Sasuke." Aku mengerutkan kening. Maksudnya? Sumpah deh, Hinata ini kalau ngomong ngegantung banget. Bikin aku gemas saja!

"Sasuke seringkali diserang ular itu. Tapi Sasuke berhasil menghindar dan selamat dari serangan ular itu," kata Hinata akhirnya. Gitu dong dari tadi! Capedeh…

"Sakura-chan, ini untukmu," Hinata menyodorkan sebuah kain berwarna hitam.

"Apa ini?"

"Buka saja."

Aku tergerak membukanya. Mataku membelalak melihat isinya.

"Ini…"

"Ya, Sakura-chan. Itu adalah jubah hitam dan topeng kucing merah muda untukmu. Selamat datang di ANBU," seru Hinata sambil tersenyum.

**End Sakura's POV**

**Flashback OFF**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hiyaa fic apa iniiii! *teriak-teriak gaje***

**Gomen Saras lama bgt gak update. Habis tugas sekolah banyak beudz, jadi fic ini terlantar*ditimpuk readers***

**Sebagai permohonan maafku, chap ini udah aku panjangin :D moga-moga memuaskan :D**

**Saatnya balas review XD**

**Maruyama Harumi: **Iya nih, kenapa sih harus ada kata tbc, siapa sih yang bikin?*Ya kamu dong!-ditimpukin massa* Makasi buat masukannya :D Haduh jadi selama ini aku sesat banget nih, kalo ada yang salah-salah kasitau aku yaa :D Makasi udah ngasi semangat :D

**lawliet uzumakie: **Hola jugaa :D kasian tuh, Sasu pundung di pojokan :D*dichidori-sok tau ente!* ampun Sasu XD Hinata sengaja aku bikin gitu, soalnya kalo dia malu-malu tikus kan gak bisa jadi ANBU dong :D Kalo yang bisikin Shion itu akan mulai terungkap di chap depan, yang pake topeng itu sudah dijelaskan di chap iniii :D #jejejejenggg makasi udah ngasi semangat :D

**anzu qyuzi: **Semuanya dijelaskan di chap ini :D kalo soal Shion, akan mulai terungkap di chapter depan :)

**AnnisaHM :** Ini udah aku lanjuutt :D

**dee-chaan: **Tenang-tenang, kalopun itu Sasori, dia gak bakalan jadi jahat kok :D kasian, Sasori kan unyuu XD*ditabok* udah terungkap semuanya dichap ini :D

**fumie chan: **Makasii :D ini udah update :)

**Maaf kalo ada kesalahan nama :)**

**Makasi buat semuanya yang udah mau baca, dobel makasi untuk semua yang udah mau review fic gaje Saras ini :D**

**Di chap depan, Sakura bakalan pergi kemah di Hutan Nofus Alefour. Bakalan ada kecelakaan yang tidak terduga. Penutupan MOS diwarnai pertumpahan darah XD**

**Okedeh, kata penutup seperti biasanya.**

**Review yaa :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm a Witch! By**** Saras Sasusaku-chan**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Gaje, typos, abal-abal, garing :p**

**Met membaca :D**

**Chapter 8: It's Camping Time!**

"_Kamu nggak bilang-bilang Otoo-san dan Okaa-san tentang kejadian belakangan ini, kan?" _terdenganr suara Sasori di seberang telepon.

"Enggak lah. Tentang aku Sang terpilih aja kayaknya mereka belum tau. Aku gak mau tau-tau Okaa-san datang terus nyeret aku pulang," Sakura terkikik geli dengan khayalannya barusan.

"_Nggak cuma itu, kayaknya aku bakalan dipanggang habis kalo Okaa-san tau. Eh, udah ya. Aku harus briefing dulu,"_

"Iyadeh yang penjabat sekolah," cibir Sakura.

"_Hehehe, bye.."_

"Iya, bye..," Sakura memutuskan hubungan teleponnya dengan Sasori dan melanjutkan sarapan bersama ketiga teman asramanya.

"Sakura-chan, kamu yakin mau ikut _camping _ini?" Hinata menatap Sakura intens.

"Iya aku yakin seribu persen. Apaan sih, kok dari tadi nanyain itu terus," kata Sakura sambil memotong omeletnya.

"Kami khawatir padamu, Sakura-chan. Kami takut kamu kenapa-kenapa," kata Naruto.

Sakura diam sejenak memandang ketiga temannya bergantian. Sakura baru sadar bahwa ternyata selama ini semua temannya sangat peduli dengannya. Sakura jadi terharu dan sekarang dia tengah mengibas-ngibaskan matanya yang mendadak jadi panas.

"Uuuh.. debunya banyak banget," kata Sakura sambil mengelap matanya dengan sapu tangan miliknya. Hinata dan Naruto tersenyum.

_You are my friend aa ano hino yume_

_Ima demo mada wasurete nain desho_

"Hn," Sasuke menjawab panggilan ponselnya. Sepanjang di telepon dia hanya diam, tidak merespon samasekali apa yang dikatakan orang di seberang telepon. Sampai kemudian di akhir pembicaraan baru dia menjawab.

"Hn, akan kulakukan," kemudian dia memutuskan hubungan telepon itu dan memasukkan ponselnya ke balik jubahnya.

"Apa?" Sasuke bertanya begitu karena dia baru menyadari sejak tadi ketiga temannya menatap Sasuke intens.

"Siapa yang meneleponmu, Teme?" tanya Naruto.

"Bukan urusanmu, Dobe," kata Sasuke cuek lalu melanjutkan sarapannya. Naruto, Sakura, dan Hinata serentak berpandangan lalu mengangkat bahu dan melanjutkan sarapan lagi.

**~~oOo~~**

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju lokasi perkemahan Sakura terus berkomat-kamit menggumamkan sesuatu. Mau tidak mau, Sasuke yang ada di sampingnya jadi risih.

"Ngapain sih daritadi komat-kamit gaje gitu?" tanya Sasuke sambil menahan emosi.

"Oh, hehe. Sori. Aku lagi ngapalin mantra," kata Sakura polos lalu menggumam gaje lagi.

"Yaay kita sudah sampaaii!" Naruto berteriak gaje, langsung mendapat hadiah jitakan dari Hinata.

"Ayo kita cari tenda kita," kata Hinata yang disambut anggukan antusias Sakura dan ringisan kesakitan Naruto.

"Kyaa~ Sasuke-kuun sudah datang! Sasuke-kuun!" teriak beberapa gadis yang mulai menghampiri Sasuke.

"Huh, sok cool banget ni orang," cibir Sakura.

"Cemburu ya? Ne Sakura-chan?" celetuk Naruto tiba-tiba di samping Sakura.

Selamat Naruto, kamu baru saja mendapat Death glare paling mematikan dari Sakura.

"Hehehe," Naruto hanya cengengesan sambil melipat tangannya di belakang kepala dan memasang senyum sepuluh jarinya.

"Itu dia tenda kita. Ayo," kata Hinata. Mereka kemudian berjalan menuju sebuah tenda hijau bertuliskan angka 7.

"Eh? Kita tidur satu tenda gitu?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Iya, kenapa?" kata Naruto dengan polosnya. Sakura menggaruk telinganya bingung. Masalahnya ukuran tenda ini cukup kecil. Bisa sih masuk empat orang, tapi bakalan dempet-dempetan!

Hinata memasuki tenda tanpa beban, disusul Naruto yang kegirangan, dan Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya.

"Kyaa~ aku mau satu tenda dengan Sasuke-kuun!" teriak gadis-gadis di belakang Sakura. Sakura sontak menutup telinganya, saking bisingnya. Dia masih diam di luar tenda, menatap tenda itu horror.

"Hei, sampai kapan kamu mau diam diluar?" tiba-tiba kepala Sasuke menyembul dari dalam tenda. Teriakan terdengar lagi, kali ini bahkan lebih keras sampai yang terdengar hanya suara dengungan di telinga Sakura. Buru-buru dia memasuki tenda, dan terpana-lah dia.

Ternyata tenda itu tidak se-horror yang Sakura bayangkan. Tenda itu seluas dua kamar asramanya dijadikan satu. Ada empat tempat tidur single yang dipasang berhadapan. Dua di kanan, dua di kiri. Dan di bagian ujung tenda terdapat dua kamar mandi. Ada satu dispenser minum dan di bawahnya kulkas berisi beberapa snack di dekat pintu masuk.

Sakura melongo hebat. Barulah dia mengerti pepatah, jangan menilai sesuatu dari sampulnya.

"Kenapa Sakura-chan? Hahaha, pasti tadi kamu kira tenda ini tenda biasa ya?" kata Naruto. Sakura mengangguk gaje dan meletakkan tasnya di tempat tidur samping tempat tidur Hinata.

**~~oOo~~**

"Kita akan mulai games pertama kita hari ini. Nama gamesnya adalah... berburu harta karun!" kata Shion di atas panggung kecil-kecilan. Kata-katanya ditanggapi ogah-ogahan olah sebagian besar murid.

"Eits, jangan salah. Hadiah utamanya adalah tiga buah tiket belanja gratis selama seminggu di Nofus Alefour Town! Unlimited!" kata Shion lagi. Sontak suasana jadi riuh dan bersemangat. Seluruh siswa sibuk berbicara dengan teman disampingnya, tanpa mereka sadari seseorang tengah tersenyum licik…

"Yak, kita mulai aja ya gamesnya. Ini peraturannya, setiap siswa boleh menggunakan sihirnya untuk apapun itu, tapi tidak boleh untuk menyerang teman. Kalian hanya boleh melucuti tongkat sihir teman kalian. Tiket ini sudah dimantrai sehingga tiket ini tidak bisa dipengaruhi oleh sihir apapun. Nah sekarang aku akan membagikan kertas petunjuk untuk tempat harta karunnya ya. Dalam kertas ini akan ada petunjuk untuk mencari petunjuk berikutnya. Total ada lima petunjuk berantai, siapa cepat dia dapat!" Shion mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya.

Kemudian gulungan-gulungan kertas kecil melayang di udara. Satu persatu siswa melompat-lompat untuk menggapai kertas itu. Satu gulungan tampak menghampiri Sakura. Gulungan itu berada tepat di depan Sakura. Seolah ingin Sakura yang mengambilnya.

"Hap! Yayy dapat!" teriak Sakura. Lalu bergegas membuka gulungan kertas itu.

**Seorang gadis bertudung hitam berjalan sendirian di tengah hutan. **

**Hatinya tengah tercabik ketika seseorang datang untuk membawa miliknya pergi. **

**Matanya sendu, menatap kepergiannya dengan hati yang pilu.**

**Api muncul dalam benaknya, rasa itu semakin kuat ketika orang itu datang lagi dan mengucapkan perpisahan.**

**Sekarang saatnya, Sang gadis memutar balik kenyataan. **

**Dia berjalan semakin ke tengah hutan dan bertemu Raja dari segala pepohonan.**

**Dia berikan harapannya pada Sang Raja, dan berbalik pergi.**

**Menunggu hasil dari harapan yang dia beri.**

Sakura mengerutkan dahi melihat isi kertas itu. _Oh mungkin ini teka-teki, _batinnya.

Sakura membaca ulang isi gulungan kertas itu. Dan matanya segera saja menangkap satu frase yang membingungkannya. Raja dari segala pepohonan. Kalimat itulah yang sekarang Sakura tatap dalam-dalam.

Beberapa siswa sudah mulai bergerak untuk mencari harta, namun Sakura masih diam di tempatnya dan tampak larut di kertas yang dia pegang.

"Oh Iya! Kenapa gak aku coba! Raja dari segala pepohonan, Sang gadis menitipkan harapannya pada Sang Raja. Harapan, mungkin itu maksudnya petunjuk berikutnya. Raja dari segala pepohonan itu... mungkin maksudnya pohon yang paling besar! Ya, yang paling besar! Aku harus mencobanya!" seru Sakura bersemangat. Tidak menggubris Naruto yang masih kebingungan memecahkan teka-teki, Hinata yang sudah menghilang entah kemana, dan Sasuke yang masih berdiri di sampingnya.

"Eh? Sasuke? Kamu gak nyari harta karun?" tanya Sakura.

"Gak penting," kata Sasuke.

"Oh, ya udah aku jalan duluan ya. Fraterium!" Sakura mengayunkan tongkatnya dan muncul cahanya putih di ujungnya. Sasuke tersantak kaget mendengar teriakan mantra Sakura.

Tiba-tiba dari kejauhan muncul sapu terbang milik Sakura dan menghampiri tuannya. Sakura segera duduk di atasnya dan menoleh ke Sasuke dan Naruto yang melongo hebat. #Sasuke melongo saudara-saudara. Bisa dibayangkan?*plakk*#

"Kamu udah bisa merapal mantra, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya dong, emangnya aku segitu malesnya gak belajar," Sakura mendengus.

"Hn. Semoga berhasil," kata Sasuke yang telah berhasil menguasai dirinya(?).

"Oke sip! Ciaoo!" Sakura mencondongkan tubuhnya dan sapu terbang itu segera melesat pergi.

**~~oOo~~**

**Sakura's POV**

Astaga, ini sangat menyenangkan. Ralat deh, ini sangat MENYERAMKAN!

Sepanjang perjalananku di udara aku terus bedoa dan menggumam semoga aku tidak jatuh. Setelah rasanya aku bisa mengendalikan sapu terbang ini dengan baik-sesuai dengan yang ada di buku-, aku mulai mencari pohon yang paling besar dan tinggi.

Itu dia!

Aku segera mengarahkan sapu terbangku ke arah sana dan berusaha mendarat. Ku tegakkan tubuhku pelan-pelan. Akhirnya aku berpijak juga di tanah. Rasanya bahagiaa banget, kayak baru naik perosotan pelangi lalu mendarat di tumpukan hadiah, dan... PRIITT! STOP! Hentikan khayalan tidak bermutu ini. Bisa-bisa aku keduluan teman yang lain.

Aku segera bergerak mengelilingi pohon itu dan berusaha menemukan petunjuk berikutnya.

Ini… apa?

Aku melihat ada sebuah lubang kecil berbentuk hati yang retak di badan pohon itu. Aku melongokkan kepalaku dan melihat ada gulungan lain di dalamnya. Dengan semangat aku berusaha meraihnya dengan tongkatku. Yess! Dapat! Aku melonjak kegirangan dan segera melihat isinya.

**Harapan Sang gadis telah terkabul**

**Dia berjalan terseok-seok menuju arah matahari tersenyum untuk pertamakalinya**

**Tempat dimana terdapat batas antara daratan dan udara**

**Ia titipkan harapan keduanya disana**

**Dan menunggu harapannya terkabul lagi**

Teka-teki lagi. Aku memutar bola mataku bosan. Hadeh, apa tidak capek ya OSIS membuat teka-teki seperti ini? Yang baca aja capek!

Aku berusaha mencerna maksud dari teka-teki ini. Arah matahari tersenyum untuk pertamakalinya. Hmm.. mungkin maksudnya itu arah matahari terbit, berarti ke timur! Kemudian aku berusaha mencerna kalimat ketiga. Tempat dimana terdapat batas antara daratan dan udara.

Hell, apa sih maksudnya? Mungkin sebaiknya aku berjalan ke timur saja terlebih dahulu. Aku menoleh ke jam tanganku. Masih jam 10 pagi, berarti matahari masih condong ke timur. Aku segera mengikuti arah dimana matahari itu berada.

**End Sakura's POV**

**~~oOo~~**

Tanpa Sakura sadari seseorang tengah mengikutinya di belakang. Orang itu bersembunyi di balik pepohonan dan terus mengikuti kemanapun Sakura pergi.

Sakura terus berjalan ke arah timur tanpa mengubah haluan samasekali. Hingga berhentilah dia di pinggir tanah yang curam sekitar 20o dan cukup dalam. Sakura celingukan sambil menggaruk telinganya dan bergumam sendiri.

"Apa bener ini jalannya? Kok sampai ke tempat ginian sih? Apa aku harus turun?"

"SAKURA! AWAS!" teriak seseorang dari kejauhan. Sakura menoleh dan mendapati sesosok manusia bertudung hitam ada di belakangnya. Sosok itu mendekat ke arah Sakura. Sakura segera menyiagakan tongkat sihirnya.

"Bunuh Haruno Sakura... bunuh Haruno Sakura..." sosok itu terus bergumam kata-kata yang membuat Sakura menatapnya takut. Sakura menoleh ke belakang dan baru dia sadari posisinya tengah terpojok. Jika dia bergerak ke samping maupun belakang dia akan jatuh. Sementara di depannya sosok itu terus mendesaknya.

"SAKURA!"

Sakura menoleh dan mendapati siluet Sasuke tengah berlari ke arahnya dengan membawa tongkatnya.

"Sasu… Ahh!" saat konsentrasi Sakura terpecah, tiba-tiba didorong oleh sosok itu dan Sakura jatuh dan tangannya masih bergelantungan di bibir jurang itu.

"Akh!" Sakura berusaha naik kembali. Namun sosok itu sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Electricis Gladiorum!" Sasuke mengeluarkan kilatan petir dari tongkatnya dan menuju sosok bertudung yang akan menginjak tangan Sakura.

BEETT!

Jubah sosok itu sobek di bagian lengan. Sosok itu meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi lengan kanannya yang terluka.

"Mati!" teriak sosok itu dan menginjak tangan Sakura.

"Aaahhh!"

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Kenapa makin gaje ya? *pundung di pojokan***

**Maaf kalo chap ini pendek :' habis gak bisa ngetik lebih panjang lagi *ditabok***

**Saras usahakan chapter depan lebih panjang ya :D**

**Untuk Chap depan akan ada hujan momen Sasusaku! Yaayy :D *ditendang ke Himalaya***

**Balas Review!**

**minna sasusaku: **iya dik, boleh kok tenang dikit -_- enggak kok, Saras gak ada bikin maksud nyamain Sasori sama adik. Emang dari sononya Sasori mau Saras bikin kayak gitu :P Dasar :D

**AnissaHM: **Ini udah lanjuuutt :D

**Michelle Yemima****: **Makasii :D untuk saranmu nanti bakalan ada momen kayak gitu kok, ditunggu ya :D makasi sarannya :D

**anzu qyuji****: **Hahaha, iya tuh. Sakura emang durhaka sama kakak sendiri*dishannarro* XD

**dee-chaan: **Ampuun XD hehehe, kalo soal sasu udah ada rasa sama saku belom keliatan kali ya?*nanya balik-ditendang* di chap depan mungkin bakalan keliatan, ditunggu ya :D

**Makasi buat yang udah mau baca, berlipat-lipat makasi untuk yang udah mau review :D**

**Baca aja boleh kok, yang penting ujung-ujungnya tetep review*maksadotcom***

**Hehehe, tunggu chap selanjutnya yaa. Doakan mudah2an Saras bisa flash update! :D**

**Review Please *puppy eyes*:D**


End file.
